


The Bus Club

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon A/U; ModernOur favorite characters meet in the bus club.Hopefully, just another short one.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mr. Crowe/Alison Heywood
Comments: 101
Kudos: 144





	1. The Bus Club

**Author's Note:**

> For Miss Sally is hopefully still not sitting around eating chocolate buttons. If you are, please send directions!

The Bus Club

Babington was a man of routines. Every day, his life followed a daily schedule. Business dictated it. His mother’s meddling dictated it. Occasionally, his friends, Crowe and Sidney were able to upset the applecart and were able to carve some time out of his daily grind.

This day had been no exception as they sat at a bar top in some new restaurant that Crowe scooped up some free reservations for by flirting with some girl he had met at the club by the name of Clara. Crowe had been trying to get into it for months. He had even tried to drop Babington’s name in hopes to grease the wheels but even that had not been successful.

When the day finally arrived, Babington was delirious needing a break. The host delivered them to their hovering spot where the gentlemen sat down and observed the general surroundings. It was not their normal type of establishment. The bar was on the small side, there was just the typical radio music and it was not even considered upscale. The three men in business suits had determined they were way overdressed for their environment.

“Crowe, you fool.” Sidney grumbled as they had gotten more attention than normal. He drank his beer.

“He usually is. I don’t know why today would be any different Parker.” Babington said to the friend’s amusement.

“Why did you choose this place again?” Sidney said glaring at the young ladies that were giving him a look. “Oh, yeah, what’s her face.” Sidney laughed. “How long did that fascination last?”

Crowe gave Parker a dirty look. “At least I know how it works.” Crowe crooned at him.

“Please, I could get any lady here to drop her drawers quicker than it will take for us to get our drinks.” Sidney quipped back at him looking at his watch. The place was busy, but it shouldn’t have been that hard to bring some refills.

Crowe grinned. “Bet accepted. Babbers, care to pick Parker’s poison?” Parker gave Babington a glaring look.

“Well, let us take a look around shall we? Oh, there are some lovely ladies,” his gaze was over at another table where two young ladies were being reprimanded by an older woman and a man of the cloth. Babington let out a laugh. “Too giggly, besides they’ve been making eyes at you the moment we walked in.”

Crowe decided to help. “There’s the usual two posh cougars.” Referring to the two well-dressed ladies, blondes, that were looking so far down their noses at their own dates, it was like stepping off a sharp ledge. Both had been glancing at their table from the moment they arrived. “Too easy,” Crowe chuckled.

Babington glanced around and spotted a large corner table where a group were sitting. Two men, two women, with a few extra chairs. His eyes had lingered off when he gave a curious glance at the red head appeared in the door that waved towards the bartender. His gaze followed and found her joining the two brunettes. Dressed casually, Babington started thinking about himself. She was not his usual type.

Their waitress was back and Babington’s focus returned to the matter at hand. “There you go Parker.” Crowe nodded his head over towards the table and grinned. “Certainly, your odds are in your favor.” Sidney rolled his eyes at Crowe. Sidney looked at the choices, two brunettes and a red head. 

“Piece of cake Crowe. Do you want me to get you a date as well?” Sidney said as he stood up. Prompting a round of laughter. “I think I’ll make a trip to the loo first.”

The friends gathered like they did every Friday evening. Same time, same place. The gentlemen, James and Fred had met Charlotte and Alison when James with Fred had redesigned Mr. Hankins book store where he held book club meetings. James had attended a few meetings trying to get to know Charlotte better, which he did, but Fred pointed out unless he made his attentions known it was unlikely to go anywhere.

Charlotte had met Esther when she had gone in for an interview with the London Times. Esther was a freelance writer who was meeting with her aunt, who just happened to own it, along its sister paper, the Sanditon Gazette in a small seaside town aptly named Sanditon. Charlotte got a small editing position while she was finishing her degree at the university. They had a few months in London and then they were going to go stay in Sanditon for the summer and work for Lady D seaside. Alison promptly showed up to earn some extra money so she could afford to spend the summer with them.

The friends got together to discuss all aspects of their lives and anything else they wished. Charlotte got up to use the loo. She was looking at her cell phone when she collided with a solid object, promptly dropping her phone. “Oh,” Charlotte said briefly.

“Perhaps you should pay attention to where you are walking.” Sidney quipped at her grumpily since he had been goaded into a bet by Crowe.

The girl frowned at him. “I was. Perhaps you shouldn’t be in such a hurry or be such a jerk.” Charlotte said as she picked up her phone and continued to the loo, not giving him another glance. She heard him mumble something about manners as he walked away.

Charlotte returned to her friends and resumed their conversation about their lives, giving a laugh over Charlotte’s bump into a guy she labeled Mr. Irritable. 

Mr. Irritable made his way back to his table to a gleeful Crowe. “What’s the matter Parker? She didn’t faint when you bated your eyelashes at her?”

“The pool is dwindling Parker, unless of course you try to apologize for your brutish behavior. You could always send over a drink.” Babington said trying not to be overly obvious.

Sidney glanced at his friend giving him an eyeroll. “Oh, good grief Babington.” Sidney waived at the waitress. “Can you send a round of drinks to that table over there in the corner?”

The waitress glanced up and let out a laugh. “I could but I wouldn’t want to clean up the mess.” The three gentlemen looked at her. “None of them accept drinks, and the last guy that had been stupid enough to try had his spilt all over him. It’s part of their ritual.”

“Ritual?” Crowe asked.

“They come each week to relax. Every Friday like clockwork. You have to be part of the club.”

Babington looked at the waitress inquisitive. “How does one get to be part of the club?”

The waitress shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea.”

Babington took a drink, gave his friends a grin and walked over. “Well, this should be entertaining,” Crowe said watching his friend walk away.

They were all laughing about something when Babington approached. Babington took a calm breath, trying to decide how to approach this since he was going in cold.

“Can we help you?” One of the gentlemen said towards Babington giving him a look, the younger one with brown hair.

“My friends and I were just wondering what type of club this is?”

“A member’s only club.” The other gentleman answered.

The silence was deafening. “How does one get to be a member?”

“You can’t buy into the club.” Alison said looking at him.

“So, it’s some sort of secret society club?” He asked glancing around the table. He heard red let out a breath as she gathered up her stuff to leave.

Fred looked at him. “You seem like a smart fellow. You should be able to figure it out.”

Esther looked around. “I’ll see you all later.” She went to move around the chairs to leave. Babington looked at her.

“Care to get a drink?” He asked gently.

Esther looked at him as she walked by. “I would rather get hit by a bus.”

Babington heard the chuckles around the table as the rest of them got up to leave as well. 

Charlotte took pity on him looking so lost. “No offense, she just got out of a relationship.”

Babington looked at her. “Is this some sort of support group?”

Charlotte laughed. “It could be, but it’s not.”

James looked at Charlotte. “Hey Char, can I walk you out?”

“Sure James,” Charlotte said looking at James.

Babington made his way back to his friends. “No joy there Babbers?” Babington let out a grin. “Well, on the bright side, Parker owes me.”

Over the next few months, Babington had not been any closer in figuring things out than on day one. Crowe had complained as it had become their Friday routine as Babington tried to figure out the mystery. They showed up at the same various times each Friday. Sometimes, all five of them would be there. Sometimes, one or even two would be missing. They all generally left at the same time.

They got one break in the mystery was the one day when the two brunettes had been sitting there discussing a book that Sidney had managed to catch pieces of the conversation as he tried once again to engage Charlotte into conversation.

“So, this is a book club?” Sidney asked Charlotte as he took an empty chair next to Charlotte. The ladies had gotten there first before everyone else. He glanced at the book on   
the table. “Care to share your opinions?”

Charlotte gave him a glaring look. “As you don’t care for my opinion, I’ll not share them.”

Sidney took a breath. “Come now. I’m sure you have them. Share them with me.”

“Not for the world. I’ve endured two tongue lashings from you. I won’t court a third. Save your unpleasantness for someone else or better yet, try to be civil.” 

The second tongue lashing? Charlotte and Alison were shopping in the mall. They had stopped to look at a store display when he had asked her for her opinion about the family of mannequins arranged to sport a spring event. How was Charlotte supposed to know they were representations of his siblings?

Sidney looked chastised. “Well said. Perhaps I shall.”

Charlotte gave him a piercing look. “Not with me, pray.” Charlotte then turned her attention back to Alison. Sidney let out a breath with his look of dismay as Fred and James approached.

“Still trying to join the club Parker?” James said as he took a chair.

“It’s a book club.”

James glanced at Charlotte and laughed. “Wrong. Remind me not to ever use you as my phone a friend for an answer. You guys should really just give up. You aren’t ever going to figure it out in this lifetime.”

Sidney gave him a look before he scampered off to his table. “What’s the matter Parker? Your turn to buy another round?” Crowe had decided that until they cracked the club, they would each take a turn buying the rounds for the evening.

“Does a partial answer count?” Sidney asked. “Where’s Babington?”

“Running late. Don’t worry, he’ll be here. His so call date with Miss Perry had him climbing the walls. He didn’t know what was worse, her talking about absolutely nothing of interest or the fact she kept talking about his business. He’s back on the hunt.”

Esther was glad it was Friday. Her aunt had decided to just sell out her shares of the London Times to Babington Enterprises. There was going to be a whole new business structure, which meant lay-offs. As a freelance writer, she wasn’t worried for herself. Charlotte though, after the summer, would need to find a different job if she returned to London. At least, Esther had ensured her position for the Sanditon Gazette was secured.

She was supposed to go to lunch with the new business team, but once again Edward had decided to take her spot. She felt overly dressed riding the bus to the restaurant, but after this week, she needed the camaraderie. She needed something else too, but she really wasn’t sure she was ready to start dating again. Aunt Denham was adamant she needed to get back on the horse and even threatened that she would find someone for her if she didn’t do it herself. Esther had just reminded her that this was not the 1800s anymore.

“See you later Lynn,” Esther said to the driver as she made her way off the bus.

“Alright Miss Esther.” The ladies exchanged smiles as Esther stepped off and walked into the restaurant. She decided to order a special drink for herself, in addition to the round as per established rules. The last one to join had to buy the table a round. She was standing at the bar talking with the bartender when she felt the presence before she looked over.

“Do I get to buy you that drink tonight?” She tilted her head sideways at him.

“Why do you persist when you are treated with so little civility?”

He let out a little chuckle. “Perhaps it is the fascination of what is difficult. All I know is, the more I see you, and the more you nonchalantly you reject my advances, the more intense my desire for you grows.” 

“Well spoken, but to no avail.” Esther said as she took her drink to the table.

Crowe laughed at him. “You might as well as howl at the moon.” Babington studied his quarry. It had been months as he tried to figure her out. At one point, he had, after listening to his mother complain again, decided to start going through the dating pool again. His date with Miss Perry had his ears bleeding.

He had been contemplating his choices about how to proceed dating again when he had to meet up with his father for a business lunch with their new business acquisition. He had barely recognized her as they walked through the hallway towards Lady Denham’s office. She had been busy doing whatever it was she did there that she had not seen him as he walked behind his father. He had heard one of his minions from the accounting department mumbled under his breath about her.

Babington looked at Mr. Wickham. “What was that George?”

“Oh, I was just saying I was surprised to see Miss Denham in the building.” And with that bit of information, Babington was full of glee. Lunch progressed and Lady Denham was full of spitfire and Babington chuckled to himself thinking that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. He met Sir Edward Denham. The man seemed like a pretty rakish character as he saw him appraising the women from Babington Enterprises.

Lunch concluded and he told his father he would catch up with him. He walked through the hallways, seeing that he was technically part of the new management team, to see if he could glean Miss Denham. Failing to make progress, he headed towards a receptionist desk when he bumped into a familiar face.

“Please excuse me, oh!” Charlotte said looking at Babington.

“Miss Heywood?” An older lady called out of her office. Charlotte looked slightly bewildered at Babington and then left him to go into the adjacent office. 

“Yes, Mrs. Griffiths?”

Mrs. Griffiths let out a sigh. “I’ve looked over your writing piece, but I’m sorry, I just don’t think it’s going to make this issue.”

“Oh, well, did it at least sound alright?”

“You have some very admirable research qualities to your work Miss Heywood and no one would could suggest that you are not thorough with your writing, I just don’t think they belong in the newspaper. Perhaps you should speak with Miss Denham about submitting your writing to magazines for publication.”

Charlotte bite her lip. What did Mrs. Griffiths think she had been doing?

“I believe you are all done for the today’s tasks, so feel free to scurry out. I know how you like to get hit by the early bus to town.”

“Thank you Mrs. Griffiths. I will see you Monday.”

“Good day dear.”

Charlotte about ran into Babington again when she came out of Mrs. Griffiths office. “Please excuse me.” She said as she scurried back to her little office. She quickly started packing up her things.

“In a hurry?” He asked.

She gave him a bewildered look after she glanced at the clock. “Not particularly, but it is Friday and my boss just excused me for the day.”

“So, just what is it you do here?”

“I’m a junior editor.”

“And Miss Denham?”

“Is Lady Denham’s niece.”

“You are being very stand-offish.”

“I’m just being direct.”

“Okay, are you going to the restaurant this evening?”

“I am.”

Babington let out a sigh. “And Miss Denham?”

“As far as I know.”

Babington glanced around her office. “Can I give you a ride?”

Charlotte laughed. “Thank you, but no.”

“Why not?”

Charlotte grinned.

“Oh, something to do with the club?”

“Yes.”

Babington tried again. “I’m not a serial killer. I have a company car and driver. You’d be perfectly safe. Not to mention, it would be way better than riding on the bus.” And it would give Sidney a heart attack when he got in the car, which would make it all that more enjoyable.

Charlotte laughed again. “Thank you, but I will still be declining.”

Babington let out a sigh. “Alright, good day then Miss Heywood.” Babington took another stroll around the hallways before stopping back into Mrs. Griffith’s office.

He tapped on the door and she looked up. “Can I help you?” She asked politely.

“Lord Babington, Mrs. Griffiths. I was wondering if I could pick your brain for a moment.”

Mrs. Griffiths got flustered and tried to stand quickly before he waved her down. “No need for formalities for this.”

“What exactly can I help you with Lord Babington?”

Babington looked at his friends. “How long have we been doing this?”

Crowe rubbed his temples. “It feels like years. I know you are all about persistence, but I’m really am running out of ideas Babington.”

Babington looked at Parker. “Don’t look at me. I don’t really care where I’m sitting and drinking my beer.”

“Really, I thought you might have a bit of interest in a pair of fine eyes.”

“And a dimple.” Crowe added as he laughed.

“Well then, I guess it’s today or never.”

Crowe laughed. “And pray by what divine wisdom do you think you are going to crack the code or have you changed your mind about Miss Perry?”

Babington grinned at him. “I’m just feeling lucky.”

Crowe took the gamble. “How lucky?”

“I’ve got fifty pounds that says Crowe has a better chance getting five sets of digits tonight than you do with one drink with the round table.” Parker said teasingly.

“Why am I being quartered into this bet? There aren’t even five ladies here that I would be interested enough to get digits.” Crowe looked around to see how many there really were as he wanted a cut of the winnings.

“I’ll take your fifty pounds Parker. If I lose, I will make an appearance at whatever godforsaken event your brother decides he needs my presence at.”

Sidney snapped up. “Done. There is a cricket match coming in a few weeks.”

Babington gave him a grin. “Here we go!”

Charlotte looked at Esther and let out a sigh. “Mrs. Griffiths once again shot me down.”

Esther looked at her. “I’m sorry. I did tell you if you were to write something more romantic, she would gobble it up. She is after all in charge of the society news.”

Alison looked at Esther. “Whatever happened to write about what you know?”

“Haven’t you ever seen the movie ‘Never Been Kissed?’ Esther teased back at her.

“That is not nice,” James said in her defense. “Besides,” he gave Charlotte a wink, “I doubt even factual, right Char?”

“Absolutely! I’ve been kissed!” Charlotte said in defense.

“I’m just teasing. Don’t get your panties all twisted.” Esther said dryly.

“Who says she’s wearing any!” Fred quipped in and they all laughed. “Oh, I needed that after my day. My boss has been a real pain in the arse!” Fred said grinning towards James.

“He simply reminded you to get back to work, nicely! I do not want to spend another three months working on Mrs. Campion’s remodel. I’m ready to take a nice and easy summer.”

The friends were in a lively discussion when Babington approached, giving one last look back towards his own friends.

Fred looked up. “Oh, look. Another guess this week. I was beginning to think you guys had finally gave up!” There were some snickers around the table.

Babington grinned at them. “This week is not a guess. To prove my confidence in my answer before I tell you, I thought I would have the waitress get your drinks ready. If anyone wants anything special,” he glanced at Esther, “now would be a good time to speak up.”

Esther let out a small sigh. “Why not, today can’t get any worse.” The waitress got wide-eye since this was a first. They all decided on something special since they were not buying.

Babington rubbed his hands together with a grin. He sat down next to Esther, who gave him a deadpan look. “Once upon a time, a young man, we will call him James, along with his friend, Fred did a remodeling project at a bookstore. It was at this bookstore, he had seen a pair of lovely ladies,” Babington gave Charlotte and Alison a smile, “and ended up attending a few book club meetings.”

He looked at Esther. “I do believe we have already told Mr. Parker this is not a book club.” Charlotte said looking at him.

“Indeed, it is not.” Babington said looking around the table proud of himself.

“Apparently, Miss Denham was driving one night during a rainstorm near said bookstore when she had the most unfortunate event of getting hit by a bus. A few of the patrons of the book club assisted her with the accident and thus the phrase ‘getting hit by a bus club’ was born.”

He grinned looking at Esther. Esther looked at the others.

“Well, I have to say,” she looked at her watch, “that only took twenty weeks, twelve hours, thirty minutes” she paused, “and yet, still not quite right.”

He laughed in disbelief. “What?”

The waitress delivered their drinks to which she took hers and took a sip. “I believe we might award you points for persistence.” She looked at the others. “Either way, I’m still drinking this.”

“I doubt he will be able to abide by the club rules.”

“Yeah, club rules.” Alison echo James. “Can you really see him or his friends abiding to the rules?”

“What are the club rules?”

“Oh, we can only tell you the club rules, if you are actually members of the club.” Charlotte said holding out her hands in a gesture while shrugging her shoulders.

“So, let me understand this. Whether or not I agree to these arbitrary rules will determine whether or not acceptance in this club is official?”

“Of course.”

“How many rules are there? And how is it determined the rules are not adhered to? And what happens if the rules are not followed”

“Spoken like a lawyer.”

“I am not a lawyer.”

“Five.” Esther said as she drank a good portion of the drink. “We will know and if they aren’t followed,” Esther shrugged her shoulders, “well then you aren’t part of the club.   
Once you are out, you are out.”

Babington glanced at her, glanced back at his friends and turned back towards her. He was compelled to go forward. “Very well then.” There was a round of laughter.


	2. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, short chapter as I am awaiting for a reply from another author.
> 
> Hopefully, more chapters to be added shortly.

The Rules  
1\. Meetings are conducted on Fridays, starting at six p.m., actual arrival TBD individually and by bus. The first one to arrive must secure the table at all costs. However, last one to arrive must buy at least one round of drinks of all present members. Departure transportation may vary based on individual needs.

2\. Location: currently this place. Location can be change, provided majority rule of club members agree.

3\. Topics: Any topic is up for discussion although it is important to note to keep discussions from disrupting fellow patrons of agreed location. Also, if the topic is too sensitive for any club members, a cease and desist must be followed.

4\. If work overlaps the club, members must remember to keep the two entities separately, to include personal relationships.

5\. Drinks bought from outside club members are prohibited.


	3. Run the Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run the Course-the gentlemen have decided to join the club and the topic of conversation: romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't started reading Bring Your Soulmate to Sanditon by lost in a good book, then I would suggest to.
> 
> I have slightly borrowed (with permission) a reference to that storyline. This chapter just references, there maybe more later in other chapters.

“So, what is the topic of discussion?” Crowe asked after he decided to stay after the rules were explained.

“Romance.” Fred said.

Crowe rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

“I agree.” Alison said to which received a confused look by Crowe. He had not planned on any lady ever agreeing with him. “Too much overrated.”

“Absolutely.” Esther joined in. “I doubt there is less than two guys here that isn’t trying to get into someone’s pants.” The members of the table glanced around the room.

Charlotte let out a laugh. “I don’t believe you.”

“Really?” Esther said. “Care to make a wager?” Esther said amusingly.

“Isn’t that being what got us kicked out of the club?” Fred said.

“No, that would had been Esther dancing on the tabletops.” James replied, and added slowly, “naked.” The older group laughed.

The new gentlemen were not sure what to make of the current situation.

Esther gave them a disdain look. “That was clearly not what had gotten us kicked out of the club. It would had been the broken nose I gave to that guy invading my personal   
space.” She glared at James. “And I wasn’t that naked. It wasn’t that kind of club.”

“That was your brother!” Fred said with a huff.

Esther rolled her eyes. “Stepbrother and he deserved it. I bet he’s seen more action that the rest of you combined,” she paused to add extra emphasis, “by three.”

The gentlemen all shifted slightly nervously in their seats.

“Oh, too delicate of a topic?” Charlotte asked. She scribbled something on a notepad.

“What may I ask are you doing?” Sidney asked her skeptically.

“Research.”

“Research?” Sidney asked for clarification giving her a bewildered look.

“I’m writing a story.” She looked at the newcomers. “Discussing the merits of traditional dating methods for long term relationships verses the new ones like online dating, or that new DNA test, SoulMate™.”

“So, I would assume by traditional dating methods you are referring to guys picking up women?” Babington asked politely.

Charlotte shrugged. “Mostly. I doubt anyone would include the old methods, like writing letters,”

“Arranged marriages or Married at First Sight,” Esther mused out loud. She had a few pairs of eyes on her. “Sorry, Aunt Denham has been all over my case today.”

“Arranged marriages are illegal these days,” Sidney said plainly.

“They are still done in some places, and you can even argue that even the royals still do something very similar today.” Charlotte said disagreeing with Sidney.

Sidney let out a sigh. “There is no one at this table that is royal.”

“Still, the Married at First Sight seems to be all the rage now.” Charlotte replied to Sidney.

“Highly unsuccessful,” Fred commented.

Charlotte shrugged but wrote some stuff down.

“I thought you were a copy editor?” Babington asked her.

Charlotte glanced at Esther. “I am, but Esther suggested Mrs. Griffiths might be more receptive to a story if it involves romance since technically, she is in charge of the society news.”

“Do you always listen to Esther?” Crowe asked.

“Hell no,” Esther mumbled finishing her drink, “if she did, she would thank me more often.” Esther gave her a wink.

James laughed. “Hmm. I think we better slow Esther’s drink count down.”

“I’m perfectly capable of handling my drinks thank you. Besides, I’m not driving.”

“No, but Lynn is, and I doubt she’ll want to have carry you to your door.” Fred said expectantly.

“She didn’t carry me the last time.”

“No that was Mr. Romeo.” The old group laughed.

“Who is Mr. Romeo?” Crowe asked them.

“Edward’s lady killer friend. Edward is her stepbrother.” Alison said lightly, “Although, I did manage to win the wager that night.” She smiled triumphal at Fred.

“How was I supposed to know Esther was going to shoot him down?” Fred replied with a laugh. “Although, I do believe he is still heart broken.”

“Doubtful, he’s just amazed he actually got turned down.” James said.

“Alright, I really need to know who we are talking about.” Crowe said. “You may be talking about my brother.”

“You don’t have a brother Crowe!” Sidney said to Crowe’s laugh.

“I’d still like to know.”

“George Wickham,” James said glancing over towards Charlotte. George had tried to pick up Charlotte, but Esther had intervened as he had not realized they were friends. Poor Charlotte might had fallen for it to had Esther not shown up that night at the club.

“I do believe you still owe me for that one too Char.” Esther said giving herself a little shiver. “I believe I had to get a rabies shot after that just to be on the safe side.” There was a round of laughter. “I think I’ve had enough of all you tormenting me for one night.” Esther said looking at her watch and frowned. It was a little later than normal. She hated riding the last bus home, but it is what it is. She would have to ride Lynn’s bus to her transfer bus. If she left within the next ten minutes, she would get home just about one in the morning.

The ladies got up to use the loo before departing for the night. Sidney looked at James and Fred. “So, do you all ride the same bus home?”

“We each ride the bus from respective workplaces, but our loft is within walking distance from here. Alison and Charlotte live on the campus at the uni and Esther lives the farthest on the east side.”

“Well, the campus isn’t far from my lodging,” Crowe said, “I could give them a lift.” Sidney gave him a look. “What? I thought we were all friends now. And I have been particularly good with my beverages tonight.”

“First time for everything I guess.” Babington said deriving a laugh among the gentlemen.

“You could give me a ride too then since you are heading that way.” Sidney said.

Esther took a breather in the loo. “Well Char, is Mr. Irritable more charming yet?”

Charlotte laughed. “You know that would never work.”

“Why not?”

“He is way out of my league.”

Esther waved her off as she looked in the mirror. “I thought it all boiled down to compatibility.”

“Oh, what about Babington then Esther?” Alison asked looking at her in the mirror.

Esther shrugged at her and yawned. She had drunk just a little more than she should had. It usually made her tired. “Ask me some other day. Right now, I just want to go home   
and go to bed.”

“Well, that is disappointing.” Alison said giving her a face. “Unless of course you meant not by yourself!” Alison and Charlotte laughed when Esther rolled her eyes at them.


	4. The Mocking of Mannequins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mocking of Mannequins-  
> Alison and Charlotte go to the mall and run into a few familiar faces and make some new friends!

The Mocking of Mannequins

Alison dragged Charlotte to the mall after listening to Charlotte complain about her phone case being cracked after her little run in with Mr. Irritable.

“I still say you should have gone over to his table and demand he at least pay for a new phone case.” Alison said gruffly.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “No thank you. I can only handle rude people so much.”

“However, are you going to be a journalist? There are plenty of rude people in that career field!”

“I don’t know I will ever make it out of the editor’s room Alison.”

“Sure, you will. Mrs. Griffiths just does not realize what a gem she has with you. And let us not even discuss some of the journalists that write the social column.”

Charlotte laughed. “It must be hard for Caroline to be around all those rich men only to realize they are already taken. I’m sure her friends must lead her to believe that sooner or   
later one of them should have an eligible friend.”

“Well, you do know what they say about the groomsmen.”

“No,” Charlotte said pretending to be shocked, “what do they say Ally?” Charlotte loved to tease her sister who had been a bridesmaid a few times already. “Not to mention three times the bridesmaid, never the bride?”

Alison gave her sister a glaring look. “I’ve already exceeded that old wife’s tale thank you very much. I shall not be in danger.” Alison let out a sigh. “You just reminded me of a few wedding shoots I get to do this summer. At least at those I will be working. I won’t need a plus one.”

“Don’t tell me you have given up on Mulligan.”

Alison shrugged her shoulders. “What can I say? He preferred his liquor to me. I am better off anyway. I’ll have to go back home after this summer anyway.”

Charlotte gave her sister a sad glance. “You didn’t get the job with CWP?”

“No,” Alison said as they arrived at the store with phone cases.

Charlotte gave her sister a squeeze on her shoulder. “You should be thankful. I heard the owner is a real,” Charlotte let out a cough, “to work for.”

The gentleman greeted the ladies as soon as they walked in. “Ladies! What a lovely day!” The man was a little older than them, a little offset, but very jovial with a great personality. “I am Arthur Parker, what brings you to Parker Communications?”

The ladies smiled at him. “Well, Arthur, my sister Charlotte, had the most unfortunate accident by a tall, dark, brooding but highly irritable man which caused her to break her phone case.” Alison said with a smile.

Arthur laughed. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were describing my brother!” He laughed again. “Tell me, somewhat brown curly hair wearing a scowl? Late twenties? A man most, if not all, women swoon for?”

The ladies laughed. “Maybe it was your brother!” Charlotte said teasingly. 

“Do you have a mug shot?” Alison said happily.

Arthur smiled at them. “Well, this is intriguing. Let me get my phone!” He came back and started scrolling through his phone. “Sorry, my sister-in-law takes a lot of photos.”

“So, your brother is married?” Alison asked politely.

“Oh, not Sid. That would be the grumpy one. Our oldest brother is Tom. His wife Mary is a stay-at-home mom with four kids. The live in Sanditon. We also have a sister, Diana, who works in the Day Spa over by Grasmere’s Department Store. That is where Sid works. I can never remember what exactly he does there.” Arthur stopped scrolling. “Ah, here we go. This one was when he returned from Antigua, almost six months ago.” Arthur held up his phone.

“OMG Arthur!” Alison said. “That is him!” They all laughed. “What a small world this is.”

“Indeed.” Arthur said with a smile. “I shall be happy to send him the bill. Perhaps you would rather have a new phone?” He gave Charlotte a wink.

A good hour later after Charlotte had finally convince Arthur she was perfectly able to pay for her phone case, they walked out towards the food court. “I’m starving.” Alison said.

“Why do you always start salivating when we come here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I can’t get good Chinese food anywhere else.” Alison said as they walked up to that counter to order their food. They took their food and sat down at a table. “Isn’t it funny that we met Arthur?”

“It is. I hope Mary might consider some additional help in Sanditon that would help out with the bills.” Charlotte said. “It’s too bad Arthur won’t be there. He is such a funny man.”

“I agree, he reminds me of our brother Harry and Eugene. I wonder how they are liking being the oldest right now?”

“Probably driving our younger sibling’s crazy with their strict demands. Why else did you think I came running to London? Harry kept telling me my place was in the kitchen and not taking photos of the farm boys.”

Charlotte gave her sister a pointed look.

“What? Can I help it if they did not have their shirts on? It wasn’t like I was taking the pictures of them swimming in the lake.”

Charlotte blushed knowing full well that the farm boys loved to go swimming naked. A small commotion caused them to look over at a young lady being admonished by an older lady with two young ladies giggling.

“Isn’t that the lady we see at the restaurant from time to time with the vicar?” Alison asked.

“I do believe you are right. I feel sorry for the girl. Maybe we should go see if she needs assistance? She looks like she is going to cry.”

Alison and Charlotte walked over. “Is everything alright?”

Georgiana looked at them. “It would be if she would just mind her own business!”

“Miss Lambe! You know perfectly well this is my business.”

“Perhaps, a break is needed? We are just getting ready to eat lunch. You can join us.” Charlotte said looking at the young black lady.

Georgiana gave Mrs. Griffiths a piercing look. “Absolutely and since these are young ladies, you can’t exactly have anything to complain about!” Georgiana went over to their table. She took the handkerchief from Charlotte. “Do people even use these anymore?” 

“Sorry, we grew up on a farm. We usually just always have one. I’m Charlotte Heywood and this is my sister Alison.”

“Georgiana Lambe, although I go by Georgie or Gia as well. How do you know Mrs. Griffiths?”

“We see her from time to time sometimes when we go out. She’s usually with a vicar.”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Hankins. He’s tried to convince her I need some sort of exorcism.” Georgiana laughed. “If they would just let me see Otis for an hour or two, then I would be much happier.” She glanced at them. “I’m sorry. You must think me terribly sulky.”

“Not at all. Is Otis your boyfriend?” Alison asked.

Georgiana let out a small smile. “He was. He joined the navy, but he is on shore leave today before they are off to sea for a good six months. I’m going to Sanditon for the summer.”

“We are going to Sanditon for the summer!” Charlotte said excitedly.

“You are?”

“Yes, I’m working for the Sanditon Gazette as an editor and staying with my friend, Esther along with Alison.”

“You will need to come rescue me from the gorgon. I am not allowed to drive.”

“Is she some sort of relative?” Charlotte asked.

“She runs a boarding house for young ladies. My guardian is too busy with work to deal with me.” Georgie let out a scuff. “Or so he says. Most likely too busy running around town with his friends, picking up women, if you know what I mean.”

“Sowing wild oats then?” Alison asked with a laugh.

Georgie scrunched up her nose. “Please! I don’t want to think of the visuals!” The three ladies laughed. “What is it you do Alison?”

“I dabble in photography and art. I came to London to earn some money to go to Sanditon with Charlotte. I have been taking photos for the London Times. What about you?”

“No, I haven’t done anything since I got to London and there’s no point now since I’m going to Sanditon.”

“Maybe Esther’s aunt might find you something.” Alison said solemnly.

“And Esther is your friend?”

“Yes, she’s a freelance writer. Her aunt owns the Gazette.”

“Well, maybe if it will allow me to get away from Mrs. Griffiths.” Alison and Charlotte smiled at her as they finished lunch. “I know have to go to the spa. Mrs. Griffiths is having dinner with Mr. Hankins and wants to make sure she looks her best.”

“We can walk with you. Maybe they have a brochure to look at.” Charlotte and Alison were disappointed they did not get to meet Diana, but Georgie filled them in on what she knew about her being a hypochondriac. They left Georgiana, swapped phone numbers, and invited her to the club meeting if she was out and about. 

“Miss Lambe is pretty headstrong.” Charlotte said to Alison as they walked away from the day spa. 

“Remind you of anyone we know?”

Charlotte was just following Ally along as Alison loved taking photos in the mall, usually of store displays of mannequins for her portfolio. Charlotte was busy checking her phone just listening to the clicking sounds of Alison’s camera (she still used the old kind that took film), Charlotte once again bumped into someone. Thankfully, this time, she held onto her phone.

“Excuse m—oh, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte slightly flushed as he steadied her with his hands on her shoulders. She hears a chuckle off to the side and recognize the gentleman with curly hair from the other night.

Sidney gave her a look and it was not one of those happy to see you kind of looks. “Still not paying attention to where you are walking Miss-?”

“Heywood.”

“Did your parents not teach you to pay attention to where you are walking Miss Heywood?” He asked her sarcastically.

“Did yours not teach you how to be nice Mr. Parker?” She gave him a judgmental glare.

“Now, now children.” Crowe crooned at them. “Parker, don’t be upset that Miss Heywood is not fallible to your charms.” Charlotte heard him let out a light snort in objection. “I am Mr. Crowe, although everyone just calls me Crowe.” Crowe glanced over to her sister. “Just what is she doing, Miss Heywood?”

“Charlotte, please. My sister, Alison, is building her photography portfolio. She also has a slight obsession, weird I know, for mannequin store displays.”

“Really, and just what is your opinion of Grasmere’s window display?” Sidney asked Charlotte. Charlotte gave him a slight befuddled look before glancing over to the large display. For some reason, she thought the display reminded her of Arthur, with the mannequin having his body expression while being prodded by an older lady wearing a similar scrub set like from the day spa to shade him from the sun. She let out a chuckle.

Being honest with him, she answered him.


	5. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James-
> 
> We learn a little bit about the history with James and Charlotte.
> 
> Timeframe: James & Charlotte-start just before the gentlemen meet the bus club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm postponing the showdown. Yes, I will figure it out, but in the meantime, I thought I give a little history of James.

James Stringer always considered himself an agreeable man, of good looks, steady and true. Much to be compared to a loyal Collie dog. A few years ago, during one of first remodeling projects which happened to be Mr. Hankins bookstore, he thought any young sensible lady would snatch him up as soon as hit the London meat market.

Fred and he used to pursue the local bars both in hopes of meeting eligible ladies. So, most nights, that is what they did. Some nights successful and some not successful nights. One night working late though, James had spotted a pair of lovely ladies that were speaking with Mr. Hankins over some books. When they had wandered off for coffee, James struck up a conversation asking about the discussion. He found out they regularly attended the book club meeting.

So, to Franks chagrin, once every couple of weeks, the pair of them changed from the bar to the bookstore. After a time, the four of them would wander for a bite to eat afterwards at a nearby café. Then, an accident outside the bookstore with a young lady and a bus had disrupted their pattern. Fred, of course, had been intrigued by the red head.

Slowly, there was a dynamic shift, primarily after it was determined that when Esther got drunk, there was typically two responses. One somewhat easy to handle, the other, well Fred had volunteered to put out the fire as he had just gotten out of a relationship as well. They both had something in common. James had worried it would interfere with the club but turned out that both were okay as remaining friends as he started dating her stepbrother’s old girlfriend, Clara.

James was not sure how Clara was comfortable with Esther still meeting up with Fred, but apparently, they were okay with it and it was not him, so he did not worry about it too much. Until he was in his own little love triangle with Alison and Charlotte. Alison had been making moon eyes at him for a minute when he finally got the gumption to take Fred’s advice and ask Charlotte out.

James felt he was in love with Charlotte. They had been friends for a few years. Most of the time, there was four of them that would get together to do things together. Sometimes, all six if Clara had the day off. Then, by divine intervention, they had a couple of times when they had gotten together by themselves. James was extremely nervous about talking to Charlotte about his feelings for her.

She was younger than him, and he could tell she never had a serious boyfriend. They got along wonderfully. Then, he had walked Charlotte home one night and the lightbulb finally clicked that he either needed to tell her or it was time to move on.

“Charlotte,” he glanced at her as they walked home, “are you cold?” It was late in the year. The holidays would soon be upon them.

“It is a little chilly. You really didn’t need to walk me home.”

He looked at her funny. “It would not be very gentlemanly of me if I left you to shiver out here by yourself.”

“Oh, there’s a knight in shining armor underneath your exterior?” Mr. Hankins had been discussing the knights of the roundtable.

“I should hope so, otherwise my mother would be disappointed in me.” He glanced at her. “I was wondering something Charlotte.”

“What is that?”

“I’ve not heard anything from you about men of late. Are you taking a break?”

Charlotte kind of frowned. “No, not really. It’s just been super busy and now with the holidays approaching, it really is the kind of worse time to start dating someone.” She glanced at him. “What about you?”

He got a little bit flushed. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it. I just don’t know how to go about it.”

Charlotte laughed at him. “You don’t know how to go about it?”

“It’s just that I don’t know if she might be interested.”

Charlotte let out a huff. “I imagine that is how all relationships start James. You try them on and see how they really fit.”

“Charlotte,” he said her name as he stopped in front of her apartment.

“James,” she said lightly.

He took a breath, “Would you want to go out some time? I mean, just us. You know, like a proper date?”

She gave him a smile. “Yes.” He was so delighted. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

James was walking through the mall. His relationship with Charlotte was good. They seemed compatible. He had not ever worried about those holidays before when he was single, but they had gone on a few dates before the holidays and most of the stores were promoting the big romance day. 

James was in depth of his thoughts until he heard a man yelling at a lady, who sounded awfully familiar. Coming to the scene, it was the guy that had bumped into her at the restaurant the other night. Talk about a scene!


	6. Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motives-Just what did happen between Babington and Esther after they left the club?

Motives

In her subconscious mind, Esther could smell the bacon being cooked. She slowly woke up and found herself buried in a pillow fort in her bed. A moment of sheer panic caused her to sit up quickly, too quickly, and she laid back down. Good grief, just how much alcohol did the bartender put in that drink?

She was still dressed, although somewhat oddly, as this was not her shirt as it was a man’s dress shirt, and it was on backwards somewhat buttoned. Images of last night were slowly coming to mind. Oh God, she groaned, Babington. He brought her home after Crowe had volunteered to drive the Heywood’s home. She glanced over at her nightstand. 

Oh look, he laid out juice and pain reliever. She dared not to open the drawer to see if that evidence had been tampered with. She took a slow breath in and tried sitting up again to take the pills. At least she was in her loft, which mean she did not have far to wallow in her walk of shame.

She laid back down and put her arm across her eyes. Just what exactly happened last night, and how much mortification should she be in? She vaguely remembered slightly falling asleep in the car next to him, not long probably after she had told the driver where to go. She even remembered she had spoken (or mumbled) something about her keys in her coat pocket. She did not remember asking him to stay, or did she? Drunk Esther really is not a reliable source of information, depending on what she had been drinking. 

Sometimes, it made her sleepy, sometimes a little self-abandonment or real frisky.

God if she snogged him or visa versa, why is he still here? Why hadn’t he left? After all, wasn’t that the point of him buying her a drink to begin with? She wanted to wallow some more, but her bladder decided for her, and since she was lucid enough not to wet the bed, Esther made herself trample to her bathroom. She contemplated hiding in the bathroom, for a long time, but decided she certainly had made worse mistakes before. She brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. At least, she looked somewhat   
okay even if she did not feel like it. She even was brave enough to take a glance in the trash receptacle, nervously, to check for evidence there.

Breathing a sigh of relief, albeit a tad disappointment, Esther mustered herself to walk to her kitchen. He had managed to have the television on, news muted, the radio on, low, and the curtains wide open. She was glad she lived in the penthouse. He was busy with still cooking, facing away from her, so she had a moment to observe him. He was standing in her kitchen (Edward’s really), barefooted in sweatpants and a t-shirt, with a dish towel over his shoulder. 

Had she ever seen anything sexier? Where did the sweatpants and t-shirt had come from was anybody’s guess? Edward had long moved his clothes out after the little club incident, and they were not hers. The profile was giving her some wild thoughts. It was a shame her head was still pounding.

He looked amazingly comfortable moving around in the kitchen, and far be it from her to complain about a man cooking her breakfast for a change. She sat on her bar stool quietly and watched him work. He was muttering something while he was fixing the bacon and she could no longer contain herself.

“You aren’t going to set my loft on fire are you Babington?”

He was just a little startled at her as he turned around. “I thought you were still asleep.”

“It’s not every day I wake up in a strait jacket.” He laughed, and even flushed a little. “So, you going to eat what little food I have left in my fridge Goldie Locks?”

He let out a little huff. “Well, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

She gave him a skeptical look. “I highly doubt my talents deserve that much appreciation.” He let out a little laugh. 

“Well, you could offer a refund.” 

This time she let out a snort. “I’m not sure you didn’t have the bartender to make my drink extra strong.”

“Things a little fuzzy this morning?” He grinned at her.

“Basically, from the moment I watched the bus drive away.”

“You aren’t going to break my nose, are you?”

“Well, that would depend on how you cooked the bacon Babington. So, you have a 50/50 shot.”

“Is there no redemption if I chose wrong?”

“Babington, there is only one way to cook bacon and if you don’t how, then I don’t think we can be friends.” ‘Let alone bed buddies.’ She said in her mind.

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on a guy.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you stayed the night.” She paused a moment. “Uninvited.”

He gave her an inquisitive look. “Are you sure you didn’t invite me?”

“Sober Esther doesn’t ever invite anyone over. Intoxicated Esther, well she’s a mixed bag, so it would be hard to say.”

He put a plate in front of her along with a glass of juice. “Peace offering?”

Esther held up a piece of bacon and took a bite slowly contemplating it as if his life depended on it.

“Well, are you going to tell me to get out, or should I go ahead and eat while the food is still hot?”

“It’s passable,” she waited while he looked relieved, “barely. I’ll grade it on a curve since you were nice enough to deliver me home.”

He looked around. The living room was prepped for moving day. “Are you just moving in?” He asked as they ate breakfast at the kitchen island.

“No, out. Edward is still a little sore about the club thing and his lease is up this month.”

“That must have made living under one roof a little awkward.”

“He’s been living with his girlfriend anyway. Just used this place to escape from her.”

“Where are you moving to?”

“You are really starting to show stalking tendencies.” He laughed. “It’s true and you know it.”

“Is it a secret?”

Esther played a little with what little food was left on the plate. “No, I’m moving to Sanditon for the summer. Aunt D, the great wizard, has spoken.” She looked at her plate for a moment, then decided she could not sit still. She got up to clean up the kitchen.

Babington felt a shift in the dynamics from a playful teasing to something more personal. “Isn’t Charlotte and Alison going there as well?” He stepped into the kitchen to help.

“Charlotte is going to work at the Gazette, and I don’t know what Alison is going to do for work there. I know she has some summer photography jobs lined up for the Times. Some society weddings, so I know those are still good for her.”

“Tis the season.” Babington mumbled.

“Why you sound grumpy. I would figure that would be prime hunting grounds for the Terrifying Trio.”

Babington let out a small laugh. “Actually, Miss Denham, the Times called us the Tantalizing Trio. Please make sure you quote it properly.”

“Well, I happen to know the author of that article and the editor who had changed the original text.” 

He looked at her trying to decide if she was being honest or teasing him. “Why am I not surprised?”

She shrugged her shoulders as she reached for more pain relief.

“I didn’t take you for a light weight.”

“Oh, so you did tell the bartender to make mine strong.” She studied him.

“I can neither confirm nor deny such accusations.”

“Are you sure you aren’t a lawyer?”

He grinned at her. “I just happen to know a few.” He watched her roll her eyes. “Where are you going?”

“Back to bed Babington. I have not been this intoxicated for a long time. I’m surprise I’m even walking upright at this point.”


	7. Babington POV-the Loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point of view of the loft by Babington

Babington POV  
When Parker volunteered to catch a ride with Crowe, giving Babington a sly grin, Babington was suddenly faced with a dilemma. If he took her home, which he had wanted since the moment he had seen her, could he behave himself? He was not a one-night stand kind of guy these days. However, it had been a long time since he been on the horse. 

Crowe liked to comment on it every Friday for the last twenty weeks when they guess wrong.

Whether she had sat intentionally close to him or it was just coincidence, he was not sure. In fact, he may have been the one to sit close to her. Having sat close enough to her at the table had been tempting by itself as he could smell her shampoo and body wash. He had often wondered what those smells would be. When she leaned against him in the car, he knew she had fallen asleep. He put his arm around her and held her close, praying the driver would drive slower so he would not lose the contact between them as she comfortably laid against him.

The conversation around the table about relationships had brought up some interesting thoughts. When he heard Mrs. Griffiths call Charlotte thorough, she was not wrong. 

Charlotte had an inquisitive mind. The men had declined to answer the question about notches on bedposts to which the ladies had declined on answering if they had been in any entertainment clubs of the unsavory type. Esther had been the one to call them all chickenshit, but Crowe was sure if he had to place a bet at least one of them had been.

He had not really given it much thought all those weeks ago about having a real relationship with Esther. He normally had a usual pattern. Normally, he would buy a lady a drink. He would see if it was worth pursuing for a date, then onward until either he woke up feeling let down or it had fizzled out on its own, due to the popularity of dating a peer of the realm.

However, he had not spent the better part of twenty weeks routinely to make it a one and done. While they had not been invited to sit at the big kids table, they would occasionally make small talk passing either to the bar, to the loo or outside as they left. When one of them had not been there, sometimes there would be some general questions but nothing too personal. He had gotten used to seeing her most weeks, even if it really was not personal time getting to know her.

By the time the driver had arrived at her loft, he had already made his decision. He had got her to her loft, and he was prepared to leave. But then, her light switch had come on after her little nap. A good twenty-minute ride in the car and she had asked him if he wanted to come in for a night cap.

Well, he had not expected that especially as she had mumbled about where her keys were (coat pocket) which was a short jacket and he had to put his hands around her waist while obtaining said keys. Next thing he knew, she had kissed him. Granted, she was very intoxicated at this point (they had both taken a few shots of rum). God, she had her hands in his hair and he about lost his shit. For a good several minutes.

But then, his light switch had come on (although the blood flow was pooling in other areas of his body). He wanted her and she wanted him. But he was not wanting a one-night stand. She was too drunk to have a substantial conversation with.

Groaning, both inwardly and out loud, he ended up helping her undress (so she would not fall and hurt herself) but then put his shirt on her backwards and buttoned it in the back, despite protestations from Esther. He got her tucked in bed and no sooner than he did, she was out. At that point, all he could do was laugh at the situation. He managed to have his gym bag in the car, so he had the driver run it up and dismissed him for the night.

Finding pillows, he buried them around her. He took a shower and still not quite ready to sleep, he took a small look at his surroundings. A lot of things were in boxes. He was not sure if that meant she was coming or moving. The photos that were still hung up were recent. A small smile fell on his lips when he found the photo that Alison had taken on her desk by the laptop. Happy, Babington went and climbed in bed next to her, well as close as he could be with all the additional pillows.

He slept well and used to being awake early to go for a run, his internal body clock woke him up. She had not really moved from the position she had passed out in. He was glad that things had not gotten farther than they did. Having someone unconscious during quality time was not something he had or wanted to experience. Passing out afterwards because of all the strenuous exercise, well that was a different story.

He got up and made his way to the kitchen. Opening all the cabinets, he found some pain relief and took them with a glass of juice to put them by her bed. He almost thought about trying to wake her up, but then he also remembered she probably did not remember too much and might freak out finding him there. So, back to the kitchen. He opened the curtains, found the television remote, turned on the news (with the mute on), and turned on some light music.

He then decided to tackle breakfast. Every good hangover needed some food. So, he rummaged through the refrigerator, which was a little light of choices, and ended up with bacon and eggs. Finding a few veggies, Babington decided to make omelets. He was a little out of practice. He had not made breakfast for himself, let alone for a friend, in some time. He groaned to himself having to admit Crowe was right about it being a long time.

He turned and found her watching him.


	8. Personalities Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personality Conflict-Sidney reflects on his showdown with a young lady while reviewing the SoulMate test

Sidney stared at the questionnaire. The first set were general questions about himself. The typical questions such as age, education level, marital status, and children if any. He was surprised there was not anything about yearly income.

Next the questions came about personality traits. The kind that was thought provoking. The kind that made you answer what would you do in a particular situation. If he had not known the better, the first question had to be written by Miss Heywood herself.

He thought back to the early days when he had only glanced at her, trying not to be intrigued about the way her eyebrows would furl when she was thinking about something, or how they would look when she provoked him in anger. The dimple in her chin. Her brown doe eyes. Sidney let out a chuckle. Those first meetings with the ubiquity Miss Heywood. 

Days after his literal bump into Miss Heywood coming out of the loo, he realized he had been more upset with himself than with her first impression. If Crowe had not goaded him into trying to get a date just to save face, he might had not reacted so despiteful. Then, there was that malicious mall encounter with the stupid mannequin display.

What he did not know then was she had spent a good hour with Arthur in the cellphone store where Arthur had told Charlotte and Alison all about the Parkers. She had given her honest opinion and while he wanted to find fault with her assumptions, even he had to admit they were pretty spot on despite the feeling that she was teasing about his family.

When Arthur had spoken to Diana over dinner, Sidney had not been focused on the retelling of that day’s earlier events. Instead, he was stewing over how she perceived the family. Until Diana’s piercing tone about something she heard brought his focus into the conversation at hand.

“What?” Sidney said to them finally breaking through the haze of the days’ events.

“Oh!” Diana exclaimed in her usual tone when she was excited. “I was just telling Arthur about one of my clients who came in talking about a man yelling at a young lady today   
over some display. Apparently, the man felt that the lady had spoken disparaging about his family whom she had not ever met.” Diana let out a chuckle. “Apparently, the scene had gotten so much attention, that supposedly there are clips of it on YouTube.”

Sidney let out an inward groan. Hopefully, it would not get back to the ears of Lord Grashmere, who owned the store.

“I think I will look for some of the clips after my slice of strawberry delight tart. Have you tried any Sidney? It is my latest creation!”

Sidney gave him a thin look. “I’m not sure I’m ready for desert yet Arthur.”

Arthur let out a chuckle. “Well, if Diana were not here, I believe I would had eaten this first. Life is short, so they say, eat desert first!” Arthur began to eat some then remembered something. “Oh, I met the most delightful ladies today.” Arthur said with a little glee. Diana gave him a concerned look. “Don’t worry about me Diana. No, no, no.   
However, it was quite the surprise when it turned out that they knew Sidney.”

“What’s your point Arthur?” Sidney said trying to not be interested. Some girl was always trying to uptalk Arthur when they figured it out that they were related.

“I just figured a man of your stature would make a better impression with the ladies. I know your personality can be somewhat a put off, but I figured with your killer looks, all the ladies would swoon at the mere sight of you.” Arthur let out a chuckle. “Although, I did hear you did at least knock one of them off their feet!”

It took Sidney about half a minute to realize that Arthur might actually be talking about the lady from the restaurant last night. He looked at his brother. “I suppose she tried to get my digits from you.”

Arthur laughed. “Oh, no Sidney. You left the worst impression of all. I don’t think I ever seen a girl make such a sour face at the mention of your name.”

“I doubt that very much Arthur.”

“I hate to tell you brother, but your lack of manners was most discerning. You even broke her phone case.”

“She should had been watching where she was walking!”

“Well, as one of the female kinds having a delicate stomach myself, Sidney, perhaps the lady was on a mission to make it to the loo without any embarrassment.” Diana scolded him. “I certainly hope you at least paid to replace her phone case.”

Sidney gave his sister a deadpan look. He did not even know it was cracked, let alone it was not his fault in the first place.

Arthur let out another chuckle. “No worries, Diana. Once it was determined that Sidney was the culprit of the incident, I offered to send him the bill.”

“So, how much did you take me for?”

“Oh, Sidney. Have you not been listening to me? You made zero impression on her.” Arthur looked at Diana. “One lady in a city of millions who does not find our brother the tiniest bit attractive. I have a good mind to call Mr. Crowe to place a bet before he finds out. I even suggested you buy her a new phone, we all know you can afford to, but she declined and let me tell you, she could use a newer phone. I’m surprised that relic is still even functioning.”

Sidney replied, “well Arthur it still was not my fault she dropped her phone.”

Arthur grunted but looked back at Diana, then continued his conversation about the two ladies. “Miss Charlotte Heywood, that’s the ladies who phone Sidney broke, she works for the London Times as a copy editor while Alison does some of the photography.”

Diana broke into the conversation. “Oh, I remember that my client said there was a young girl there taking photos. I wonder if that was her.” Sidney found himself under heavy scrutiny. “Oh, Sidney.” Diana said letting out her breath before using the mother tone on him. “Sidney Parker, please tell me that wasn’t YOU yelling in the mall at the lady.”

Sidney bit his tongue while Arthur caught the move along his jaw.

“Oh, I hope you didn’t yell at Alison. She just found out she didn’t get some photography job she had wanted.”

The looks he was getting from Diana and Arthur; Sidney could not take anymore. He growled at them when he stood up. “Good grief, I did not yell at them.”

Later in the study though, Sidney cringed as he came across the evidence contrary. He had watched every version that he could find. They all displayed the same thing along with the corresponding comments. Sidney Parker had in fact yelled at Charlotte Heywood. He had not seen the hurt look when he was yelling. He had been too irritated. Sidney Parker had been a cad. Most of the comments agreed, except for one or two who said that with a profile like that, he could yell at them all day long. Sidney had rolled his eyes at that. Typical response.

But then he had caught some of the other comments. The kind that made him feel something other than remorse for his behavior. The comments about her being a good time in bed with that spunk. He closed the app before he reached through the monitor to strangle whoever had written those comments.

He went to take a shower and thought about the day. He needed to apologize. Twice now he had spoken to her harshly. He remembered looking at that last video. He had stared at it. It had caught her wiping her cheek as she had turned away. He had injured her grievously.

If there was one good thing about owning a communication store, with the right information, a whole plethora of information could be found on one’s fingertips. He logged into the account software and looked up Miss Heywood. Armed with that knowledge, Sidney Parker started his research about her.

Sidney had become a social media stalker. The thing that caught his eye was her regular posts about the book club. Sidney smiled to himself as it piqued his interest, especially when she had posted several assumptions of things going on in that club. He let out a laugh, he presumed it was the amount of alcohol he had consumed at this point, when she   
had posted about the upcoming club meeting and its topic of Heraclitus. Game on Miss Heywood, Sidney thought to himself as he climbed into bed, fully clothed as he was too tired to care.


	9. A Picture Worth a Thousands Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Picture Worth a Thousand Words-Alison meets Lady Worchester and ends up getting assigned to cover a society wedding where she runs into the gentlemen from the restaurant. What a small world it is turning out to be.
> 
> Alison gets a second chance to take a job with CWP, although for a price.

A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

Mrs. Maudsley’s office was a photographers’ dream and nightmare all wrapped up in one. The photos on the wall, Alison mused, were people of influence, wealth, and status.   
Mrs. Maudsley proudly displayed her photo of her most well-connected friend, Lady Susan Worchester. The area around her oversized desk, a complete nightmare with photos that litter every free space.

Alison could admit, most of the time, she only paid attention to the details most photographers who were shooting people would overlook. The way the sunlight contrasted through the trees or the storm ripping through nature were some of her favorites she would like to take. Her secret obsession were the mannequins in store displays, especially during the holidays.

When she was contacted Mrs. Maudsley to do some interview shots, she hesitated. She tried to explain to her boss, that people, especially standard photos, were not high on the list. However, she needed the money for the Sanditon trip, so bite her tongue and told her she would do her best.

Alison arrived at Worchester Square, a luxury loft complex, she was greeted by a familiar face. Even she, who did not follow the beau monde, recognized Lady Worchester. Alison was glad at least as part of the newcomer orientation with the London Times she was taught proper etiquette and gave the lady an appropriate curtsey. Alison greeted her warmly, but did not overcrowd her, and instead focused on some of the artwork around the lobby while she waited for her appointment time.

She stopped at one art piece and subjected it to intense scrutiny. “And what is your opinion of it?” Alison had to do a double take when Susan spoke to her.

Alison smiled at her shyly. “I’m afraid I’m hardly qualified.”

“Come now, I must hear it.”

Alison let out a sigh. “Honestly, Lady Worchester, it’s pretty hideous.” If her brutally honest opinion shocked her, her face did not display it. “It is trying to look like it is a thing of beauty, but there is no depth of soul to it. It looks pretty superficial.”

The fact Lady Susan let out a small chuckle made Alison slightly relax.

“I suppose you are going to tell me you know the painter and I just committed a horrible solecism.”

Lady Worchester laughed a little bit more. “Not at all my dear. And if you had to choose something to take its place?”

“Oh, that would be easy.” Alison got out her phone. “This particular piece was painted by a friend of mine, Miss Lambe. She calls it ‘The Stranger.’

Lady Worchester studied the painting. “It does seem to convey feeling out of place.”

“Yes, she had to move here with a guardian from Antigua. Her boyfriend is in the navy and currently is out to sea. She feels very alone. My sister and I try to involve her with our outings as much as possible. 

“It is easy to feel out of place. It seems though she has found some good honest friends though.” Lady Susan looked at the artwork on the wall again. “I don’t care for it much either.”

A few weeks later, Mrs. Maudsley told her she would be accompanying Miss Bingley for Lord Dutton’s engagement party, she was a loss for words.

“You want me to attend a high society wedding?”

“It is a work function Miss Heywood. You will be assisting in taking photos. You know Mr. Mulligan?” Alison nodded yes. How could she not? They had gone out a few times, but he seemed more interested in a relationship of little subsistence. “Good, Mr. Mulligan will take photos of the society, but Miss Bennett appreciates photos of more in abstract in nature. Something about what are men compared to rocks and trees?”

“So, I will not need to take photos of the people, just everything else?”

“Yes, the engagement party will be at Lord Dutton’s country estate, just outside of London. Here is the invitation you will need to get through the gate.”

When Alison arrived in the Lake District, she whole heartedly agreed with Miss Bennett. What were men compared to rocks and trees. It was incredibly beautiful and there was plenty to keep her busy. Miss Mary Bennett was the sister to the bride and a rather quiet shy girl. Alison and herself had become friends quickly as Mary did not like being in the company of the obnoxious gentlemen that came to celebrate with Lord Dutton. 

The engagement party was of a small size and it turned out it was more of a private party for close friends and family of the bride and groom. Alison met Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, Mr., and Mrs. Bingley (whom apparently Miss Bingley was the unmarried sister), the Bennett family, Lord Dutton and his close friends of Lord Babington, Mr. Parker, and Mr. Crowe.

Unfortunately, she had found the later by accident as she walked around the property getting photos. Before the Bennett family had arrived, the gentlemen had been in their cups. Like Mr. Mulligan, Mr. Crowe was prone to drink, and sometimes, apparently when goaded, would accept just about any bet. So, when her coworker and somewhat of a boyfriend had joined them for a drinking game, Alison had simply rolled her eyes and continued to do her job.

“Miss Heywood,” Crowe had called out to her as she was walking around taking photos of the scenery.

Alison let out a light breath as he approached her. “Mr. Crowe.” He followed her around most of the rest of the afternoon, rambling on nothing specific once he could not get any club secrets from her. “Are you intentionally trying to annoy me, so I just tell you?”

He grinned. “Well, I tried being nice. Now, I am just simply enjoying your pleasant company.” He looked over to Mulligan. “Besides, it seems to be irritating your boyfriend.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “He is not my boyfriend Mr. Crowe.”

“Really?” He gave her a look of disbelief.

“No, he’s not. We don’t exactly have much in common.” He seemed to think about what she was saying.

“Let me guess, he’s not a fan of photos of mannequins?”

Alison looked at him and then started laughing. “You remember that?”

“Of course. It is not every day I see Parker get a stink eye from a lady. Your sister really got him all flustered. It was really quite comical.”

“So, did you lose a bet Mr. Crowe?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“You are following me around taking pictures of random things instead of being with your friends.”

“If you must know,” he looked around, “I’m not overly fond of Miss Bingley. She is on the hunt.”

Alison gave him a perplex look. “I believe there is very little shooting in the neighborhood.”

Crowe laughed. “It would depend on the type of quarry Miss Heywood.”

Alison looked at him and then blushed at his meaning. “Oh!”

“What does that mean?”

Alison hesitated about talking about a coworker, but she was not overly fond of the lady herself. “Well, I mean she is very pretty and fashionable.”

“Who also thinks she’s entitled to marry a man with connections.” He grumbled looking at the woman talking with Babington and Parker.

Alison followed his gaze. “Oh, she is after Lord Babington?”

He gave her a perplexed look. “Did you think I implied myself?”

“I never really thought about it. I just figured since I always see you with him that she would be after you just as much.” He looked at her and then laughed heartedly.

“I believe you not only just hurt Parker’s feelings, but you even slighted poor Babbers as well.”

“I wasn’t aware Mr. Parker had any feelings.” She said plainly. “How did I slight Babbers?”

He studied her. “Well, he is a lord.”

“That really doesn’t mean a whole lot these days unless you are either royalty or in the high society circles.” Alison’s eyes grew large. “Oh, please don’t tell me I just said something I shouldn’t have.”

Crowe laughed. “No worries. Babbers is not one to get offended easily. If he did, he would not be chasing your friend.”

She looked at him. “He is chasing one of my friends?”

Crowe smiled. “You need to get out from behind your camera more often Miss Heywood.”

Alison wrapped up her photo shoot, but as she figured out, she was done for the day, Miss Bingley called her over. “Where is Mr. Mulligan?”

“I am not sure.”

“Well, then you will do.”

“Me?”

Caroline scoffed at her. “I need a photo. You are the assistant photographer are you not?”

“I am.” She said warily.

“Then, follow me.” Alison let out a breath and did as Miss Bingley instructed her. She glanced at the three men, who had dressed appropriately for the dinner, from their earlier   
wardrobe. “There is Lord Babington, Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe. Mrs. Griffiths will want a photo for her society section. Make yourself useful.”

Alison glanced at them. She was a little nervous as she approached them. “Miss Heywood,” Parker said spying her first.

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Crowe and Lord Babington.”

“Cat got your tongue?” Crowe said with a glee.

Alison glanced around. “Well, if you are referring to the cougar, then yes. I was sent to get a photo.” The gentlemen all laughed as they spotted Miss Bingley off the side.

“Very well, but only on one condition Miss Heywood,” Babington said.

“Lord Babington?”

He gave her a wink. “You have to make sure your friend gets the original.” Parker and Crowe crooned out laughing at him.

Alison arrived back at the apartment amazed as much as she enjoyed herself. She received a phone call. “Is this Miss Alison Heywood?”

“It is.”

“My name is Mrs. Osley, I’m the Human Resource Manager for Campion Wedding Planners.”

“It is nice to hear from you.”

“Yes, well we would like to see a portfolio of originals relating to wedding or engagement parties. Miss Bingley recommended yours.”

“She did?” Alison frowned. She never gave out her originals, not to mention Babington had said to give the original to Esther. It dawned on her that Caroline had used her for her own purposes. Certainly, Mulligan had already gotten photos of the gentlemen. “I’m sorry. I don’t have any original wedding or engagement photos.”

“You do realize the opportunity you are passing up?”

Alison took a small breath. There was something to be said about integrity. She had given her word to Babington to only give the original to Esther, once she figured out what Crowe had meant. “I understand.” The lady did not even say good-bye but hung up on her. Well, that was just rude, Alison thought to herself.


	10. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with Sidney's thoughts about the questionnaire and Miss Heywood.
> 
> Sidney reflects the weeks between their initial meeting and the following weeks.
> 
> Just clarification, sidney reflects on his relationship from a long time ago with EC before she married Mr. Campion

Sidney threw the questionnaire on his desk the following day after dreaming about it. Soulmate Test, he scoffed. What a crock of bull, designed to take money from women who line up believing there is one person that makes your world complete. Women who read too many Jane Austen novels and not Heraclitus.

Charlotte had handed them out Friday when Babington finally cracked the entrance to the club. All hell broke loose after that. He did not have to agree to the rules. He could had walked away and just spent his own Friday’s free from his friends. He had other friends he could associate with.

But no, as he glanced at a particular brunette with a dimple, week after week while Babington pursued his red head, he had gotten used to seeing Miss Heywood regularly. When she was not there a time or two, he had inquired about her. The answers were vague about why she had not been there. But then, Parker had seen her at the coffee shop or bookstore. And she was not alone. She was with James and it looked like he had finally gotten around to make a move.

The thought had made him nauseous. He had a conversation, a normal one without screaming, a time or two about his favorite author and had found they had similar tastes in books. They did not exactly always have the same opinion on them. When he had found out that Gia had met her, and actually made a good impression on him since she had pointed out that Gia had been feeling neglected, he had formed a better opinion of Miss Heywood. Especially since she had recommended that Gia needed to be included in more outings.

Once or twice, Gia had been at the Friday meeting. Apparently, she had been welcomed without needing to know what was so special about the club. He had tried to get information from Gia, but she only laughed and said she did not know.

The test was still in its development stage. Charlotte had come across it during some of her research for her writing. She did not even know if the company was still going forward with the test. James, surprisingly, had been the most adamant about it not worth being useful. It was at that point, Sidney had found himself agreeing with Charlotte, just to show how agreeable he could be.

Laughing at himself now, as he looked at the questions drinking another glass of whiskey, he got himself in a pickle. What if the test had shown they were a good match? Would she laugh it off or take it as actual? What if the test had shown they were not compatible? Certainly, she would say that was the absolute truth as much as they bickered.

Sidney reflected on a conversation he had with Babington a few weeks ago.

Babington had laughed at him when he complained about another dispute with Miss Heywood again.

“You just need to kiss the girl Parker.”

“What?”

Babington gave him a look. It was the one night they had been by themselves as Crowe had something else to do. They had opted a different place, one they had usually frequented before Babington had put them on their weekly routine. “I mean it’s obvious you like her. I have to say much better than the last one.”

“I think your pursuit of a red head has you all baffled in the brain department Babbers.”

He heard Babington let out a sigh. “I have given up that particular hunt. It was a futile pursuit.”

Sidney looked at him. “You? You are giving up?”

Babington took a drink. “I have a date with Miss Perry tomorrow. I’ve always believed a prize easily won has no real worth, but I’m not exactly getting any warm fuzzies that I am making any progress either.” He finished his glass. “I don’t know what else I can do. I offer to buy her a drink each week. I even consented to an original photo for the society column and you know how much I hate that. I talk with her when the opportunity arises. Other than when she does reply, I might as well talk to a wall. I’m getting just as much affection from it.”

Sidney had studied his friend. It was like that for him as well. Mrs. Campion was always getting photos for society and had dragged him in everyone she could, despite him telling her he did not care for it. He explicitly did not care for it when her photo had appeared in the engagement news, a large photo, with Mr. Campion after she had paraded Sidney around like a prized stallion. She simply had scoffed at him. 

“Please Sidney, you know I have to marry well. This was just a fling.”

Just a fling? Sidney had been so naïve about relationships at that age. He was determined to remain an outlier when he returned from Antigua. The arrival of a ubiquitous Miss  
Heywood though made him question that choice. Picking up the questionnaire once again, Sidney went to answering the questions.


	11. The Terrifying Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther reflects a few weeks before Babington finally answers the question about the club.

Esther looked around her loft and let out a sigh. Edward’s loft, she chided herself. The loft that she believed was her steppingstone into the new world as a young, eligible lady as Aunt Denham would say. Back when she was naïve about relationships. The music played lowed as she moved around packing and purging.

A few years ago, the visual board held her heart. Their wedding venue, their invitation, their honeymoon, the flowers, the cake, the dress. She had held onto it long after the relationship had turned sour. She had put it in the hall closet secretly trying to hold on to it mentally. Physically, the relationship had been over. Emotionally, she had been a wreck the first year.

Clara had tried to tell her that in her heart of hearts, Lord Holland was not the one for her, despite what she wanted. But stubborn Esther scoffed at Edward’s new girlfriend. 

Then, one weekend all the warning signs had been played in her head along with Clara offering her rounds of drinks as they sat around the loft waiting for Edward to come home one night.

Six months from then, Lord Holland had reached out to her, begging for another chance. She had turned him down. Edward had lectured her about being so foolish. All men were that way, especially men of status. They did not want to sit at home with their families or friends. What she knew now that she did not know then, was Edward was talking about his friends were like that. Not all men were like that.

But hindsight is 20/20. After Eddie had told her what a momentous mistake she was making, she had gotten in her car during the storm to meet Lord Holland as he was on his way to fly out before the storm got too crazy. In her frenzy, she had missed her turn and had to drive the long way to the airport. Taking the long way also meant she was likely not going to make it before he left.

It also meant; she was going to get caught in the storm that had intensified. She had been by the bookstore when the bus driver had been distracted by some flying debris and ended up hitting her car. Not horribly, although Esther did think the car looked sad without its bumper, but a police report would need to be filed.

Turned out, getting by a bus had been the best thing to happen to Esther since getting some of her own worked published in some magazines. She had met James, Fred, Charlotte, and her sister Alison as they came to assist her during the accident. She had repaid them the following week by treating them to dinner and the next thing that happened was the ‘getting hit by a bus club had been born.

Lord Holland had been photographed with a new woman, but a familiar name of Mrs. Campion who owned Campion Wedding Planners, after her divorce with Mr. Campion who while older had been wealthy. Esther heard CWP was born to maintain connections to other wealthy gentlemen so one could maintain her lifestyle. How did she hear that? Well, Edward of course, as Mrs. C had been stupid enough to fall for that I am Sir Denham crap that he always laid on the ladies to bed them. Clara and she had quite the laugh at it at the club she worked at one night before the bus club was meeting at.

Esther picked the mementos off the board and placed them in the trash. It was long time to move on. Esther moved to her desk to look through the drawers to see what she could purge out of them. She found the envelope that she had forgotten that Alison had given her from that engagement party all those weeks ago.

She laughed looking at the three stooges. Lord Dutton’s wedding was in a few days. She had to think about the man who had been for months like clockwork had shown up every Friday at the same place. Sure, there was a time or two he had missed. He had always shown up the following week, still offering her to buy her a drink, flowers (daisies) when she had missed because she had been sick or explaining (without being asked) as to why he had not been there.

Esther looked at her calendar. Nineteen Fridays. The man was relentless and did not know when to stop. Perhaps, she had been unfair to him. Esther opened her laptop to type up a companion story to the photo of the gentlemen. Miss Bingley would undoubtedly throw a fit, but hey what good is having your aunt as the owner of a newspaper if you could not pull a few strings? Esther wiggled her fingers above the keyboard in a little bit of glee as she typed. Mrs. Griffiths was going to eat this up.

A few hours later and some light editing, Esther submitted the article to Mrs. Griffiths with a promise to deliver an original (but still a copy) of a photo that had yet to see the light of day on any news feed. She was disappointed when Edward had texted her to say that he was going to sit on the business meeting for the buyout, but that was only because she had taken the actual effort of looking like she was a businesswoman. Normally, she was more casual, but even she knew there might be a possibility that he might accompany his father to the luncheon. Why not show him how good she could actually scrub up?

She had gotten there early, probably too early in her excitement, and headed towards Mrs. Griffith’s office. They talked about her story, but apparently, Miss Bingley had gotten the scoop of the century and her article was taking up a good portion of the society section.


	12. How Will She Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reading of James' right hand guy, Fred

How Will She Know?

Fred Robinson knew he was a decent guy. He was a hard worker. He had to be as he his motto was work hard, play harder. Working hard meant not much free time during the week. When he first had met Maria Lucas, he thought she understood that. Then, he got a job working for James Stringer as his right-hand man. Fred found out that he had more free time during the week than he had originally. Miss Lucas was happy at first, as the pay raise had provided them a nicer apartment and nicer things.

After the newness wore off though, and the spending slowed down, it was back to not being good enough. His long-term relationship came to an end. James was in the middle of moving into a new place himself, and the pair had gotten along famously so they pooled their resources and moved into a nicer loft on the upcoming side of London which was still affordable for those in their social class.

Fred had humored James when he went out with him to the local bars. James had truly little experience picking up women and Fred was all too happy to teach him the ways of a more experience gentleman. Most nights, Fred would laugh at his friend, who he could get all spun up to talk to a girl but seemed to not pull the trigger. They would end up walking back to the loft, mostly intoxicated.

Then, James had started to drag him to the book club. Grant it, the Heywood sisters were pretty to look at. However, they reminded him too much of Miss Lucas. When the bus incident incurred, Fred had to admit, the red head was attractive. When she invited them all out the following week, her treat, to Grasmere’s, well Fred was not going to pass it up.

A few meetings later at a place more reasonable for younger working class (who would had thought someone in society could be that considerate while still being dismissive in her remarks), they had formed their own little club. Then, one night the Heywood sisters had to go home for a sibling’s birthday, and it was just the three of them.

They had gone to a bar instead where it turned out, Fred brought Esther up to speed about James being rather inexperienced about picking up women. Fred had not laughed so much in a long time as Esther gave him her own tips, which as he watched James escort a lady out caused him to realize that he should give James some alone time in the loft.

It left them together, where one thing led to another and he found himself in Esther’s bed. It happened several times over a few months, mostly when she drank more than one. He had not caught it when they first met. Esther was a one and done, but occasionally, she drank a little more. When she drank a little more, well if they were in a club situation, Esther got frisky.

There was a silent understanding between them. Until the night at the club when she broke Edward’s nose, none of the others had even known that they had hooked up a few times. Then, he opened his mouth saying he would see her home just to make sure Edward was not going to do anything. James had cornered him the next day at work.

“On and off for months?” James looked at him. “You never said anything!”

“There’s nothing to say. Look youngin’” Fred’s nickname for him when he was talking to him like an older brother/father figure, “perhaps you don’t realize, we aren’t exactly in   
the same social circles. I am a working man; her brother is a baron. Besides, I don’t want anything long term and neither does she.” Fred let out a sigh. “I don’t expect you to understand.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Fred gave him a look. “I mean, despite everything, you are not really the kind of guy that is going to just add a notch to a bedpost. You have not been through a good heartbreak.   
I have had a few. She has had one. I hope you never have one.”

“So, you’re just a notch on her bedpost.” James said plainly.

Fred gave him his usual grin. “You won’t find me complaining.”

James rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t going to affect the club. We have had the odd conversation about keeping things simple. She knows you have a thing for Miss Heywood.”

James rolled his eyes. “Thanks for that.”

“Um, it’s pretty obvious. How will she know though unless you tell her?”


	13. As the Crow Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe runs into Alison and makes a move

As the Crowe Flies

Crowe walked through the mall during his lunch break. Some days, he would meet up with Parker or Babington for lunch. Babington was out handling business, which left Parker. However, the little showdown with Miss Heywood about a mannequin display and Parker was, no pun intended, eating crow with Lord Grasmere as he tried to save his face.

Crowe chuckled. Oh, how Parker had lost it when Charlotte had talked about his display. Knowing all the characters, Crowe had thought it was pretty observant and she had only met Arthur. How much more would she had been on point if she had met them all!

Of course, when the gentleman from the club table arrived to defend Miss Heywood from the brute that was speaking most ungentlemanly, did Crowe really take a better look at the sister with the camera. She was very pretty and very unlike his typical ladies that he would usually like to talk up. She was polite when he inquired about her taking photos and found she worked for the London Times as an assistant photographer.

When Dutton suggested a small get together, Crowe had made a phone call to ensure Miss Heywood would be part of the invite guests. Mrs. Maudsley was easily persuaded. She always loved to put single people together to see what kind of sparks she could generate. Throwing a young lady in the mix with Miss Bingley, Mrs. Maudsley had simply gleaned in delight, knowing Caroline would absolutely hate having to vie for attention of the single gentlemen in attendance.

So, here he was finding out Parker had to work some damage control for his outburst, which that had been posted on YouTube, Babington out of town and Crowe getting hungry as he walked around. If he had known he was going to eat by himself, he would had just stayed at work.

“Mr. Crowe?” He heard his name called out and when he looked up, he smiled at the young lady.

“Miss Heywood,” he tilted his head, “taking more photos of store displays?”

She laughed. “Not this time. I came to get some photos for news article about the day spa.”

He thought for a moment as he spied her looking at the direction of the food court, “have you had lunch?”

Alison blushed lightly. “Um, I believe you may have found my weakness Mr. Crowe.”

“Food?” He laughed. “Then, you are in good company. Please tell me you like Chinese.”

Alison smiled widely. “Yes, I believe this the best in London.”

He let out a sigh. “Oh, well, we might have to disagree on that point. Have you not eaten at Hutong?”

Alison had to admit she had not. “We usually only go out once or twice a month in addition to our usual Friday nights.” The whole point of being in London was to save money for the summer, not live beyond her means. They spent some time discussing their favorite foods.

Crowe studied her as he listened to her. Either she had meant she only dated a few times a month, which he hardly doubted, or as he really looked at her, she was frugal which was a rarity among the women of his acquaintance. He grinned at her. “Perhaps, you will join me one day. Parker is working himself to the grind and Babington is traveling for work.”

“Are you still trying to get insider information about the club?”

He laughed. “Well, that would depend Miss Heywood.”

She gave him a bewildered look. “On what?”

“On whether or not you are turning down my date.” 

Alison flushed. Of course, she had dated, but he was not like anyone she had dated before. However, Mulligan had been a waste and James were more interested in Charlotte. She gave him a smile. “I would be happy to Mr. Crowe.”

The rest of the lunch went quickly as Alison had to get back to work. Plans made, phone numbers exchanged, they parted ways until their arranged date the following evening.


	14. The Ubiquitous Miss Heywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison is out on a date and Charlotte is restless.
> 
> Just what happened with the store display?
> 
> A familiar face appears and makes a peace offering, challenging her opinion of a certain gentleman.

The Ubiquitous Miss Heywood

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror of her dresser while Alison went back and forth from the bathroom to the closet looking for something appropriate to wear with her date with Mr. Crowe.

“I don’t know Charlotte. Does this suit me?”

“It looks nice.”

“Nice, as in I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you or barely tolerable?”

Charlotte gave her sister a pointed look. “You seem awfully nervous about this date.”

Alison flushed as she looked in the mirror towards the bedroom where her sister was looking at her in the reflection of the mirror. “Can you blame me? I wasted that time with Mulligan, who you told me was not a good choice, and there of course was my infatuation with your boyfriend.”

Alison heard Charlotte let out a sigh.

“What?”

“He’s not.”

“He’s not your boyfriend? But you guys are always together.”

“I tried; I really did. James is a lovely guy, very gentlemanly, but I am afraid there is just no spark. Do you know what I mean?” Charlotte waited and made herself busy as she sat on the bed looking at the other choices. “You know, the kind that makes you knees weak just thinking about that person.”

Alison popped out of the bedroom to give her full attention to Charlotte. “I don’t understand.”

“He’s been seeing Georgie. Georgie can’t go anywhere without an escort, so I’ve been a go-between.”

“So, you’ve been a third wheel?”

Charlotte laughed. “More like just a training wheel. James has been very gentlemanly with her. He knows that she still cares for Otis even though he basically sent her a dear john letter, telling her that the long distant thing wasn’t really working for him.”

“Well, long distance is not for everyone.”

“No, Georgie didn’t care for it at all. Still though, she’s taking it real slow with James because she knows she will be going to Sanditon for the summer.”

“Sanditon isn’t that far.”

“No, and it would be doable, but I think she really wants someone around even closer than that.” Charlotte picked up another dress. “This one.” Charlotte held out the little black dress that Esther had given her to wear on her date for Valentine’s Day, which at the last moment she had changed to something less enticing after self-reflecting her feelings towards James. Charlotte gave her sister a smirk. “Just remember to be properly prepared for his reaction.” Charlotte laughed when Alison blushed and threw the first thing teasingly towards her, causing both to erupt into laughter.

Charlotte sat on the couch in the quiet living room, flipping through the television. She was restless. It was a shame she could not seem to shake the feeling she got when Mr. Parker incited whenever he was near. She had come across him a few times after that showdown in the mall with the mannequins. She thought she paid him an exceptionally good compliment.

“I believe you are the sensible of the three brothers.” Arthur had spoken about Tom’s delusions of grandeur for the development of Sanditon while they waited to check out. Arthur had been a lively gentleman. 

He asked for further information. So, she continued ranting on, based off some knowledge that she had glean from Arthur about his siblings. She pointed out how Arthur was likely to be the fun brother, having a bit of fun despite being nagged by his sister (who in the display was holding out an umbrella in one hand and a tube of sunscreen in the other) while sitting on a picnic blanket surrounded by a variety of foods including one large handful of cake in one hand. She was not the person that came up with the phrase, ‘life is short, eat desert first,’ but she was fairly sure if Arthur had his way, he would always eat desert first.

The other display showed a man, a woman, and children with their kites. The man was building a ridiculous size kite (which had to be logistically impossible to make fly in Charlotte’s opinion), while the woman was trying to wrestle the other children who had their kites flying but all in tangled together and hold a baby at the same time.

To an outside observer, it looked like a typical family picnic on the beach. Arthur said that Sidney would like to poke fun at them, and they did not mind because they all knew he worked hard, and it was just his way of showing his affection for them. Apparently, though, it was a sin if anyone else did the same thing.

Not finding anything satisfactory to watch on the television, she decided to go get a new book and a bite to eat. Hopefully, Alison’s date would not end back up at their apartment. Two is company, but three is a crowd in that confined space. She thought about hanging out with Esther, but after finding out that her and Fred. Fred and Esther! How Esther been able to keep that under the radar was baffling. 

Charlotte had asked one day after the cat was out of the bag when it had just been the two of them. Alison was at Lord Dutton’s engagement party and Esther came over with dinner. Grant it, Charlotte was not completely naïve, but she always figured she was not one for some casual thing either which is why she realized James really was not going to be anything but a good friend.

Still though, Esther just shrugged her shoulders and informed her that it was good to have someone that did not have any expectations. It was not something they regularly did, and they generally did not hang out except for a time or two. She then learned that her aunt in Sanditon was extremely specific on who Esther should and should not date or more specifically who she should be bedding as if they lived in the 1800s.

It was the one sticking point of returning to Sanditon, that her aunt would undoubtedly be in her business to the point of arranging blind dates. Something of which, she had been postponing the inevitable. She did not particularly care to date someone in the peerage after her debacle with Holland. She definitely did not like the idea of dating someone where the disparity of income was the topic of discussion among society. True, Eddie was a baronet, but an extremely poor one at that. Simply put, her aunt would not be happy if she got involved with anyone that she did not feel was up to her standard. When the few times she had, Aunt Denham had gotten Eddie involved to the point, it was not worth all the harassment.

Charlotte sighed as she flipped through yet another copy of Pride and Prejudice as she sat in the café.

“No book meeting tonight?” The rich baritone voice rang out and Charlotte intuitively knew who it belonged to before she even got halfway turned to see Mr. Parker looking at her cautiously.

“Cancelled. Mr. Hankins is on his date with Mrs. Griffiths.” Parker looked around. 

“Where are the others?”

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. “Alison is on a date with,” for some reason it finally dawned on her, “your friend Mr. Crowe. The gentlemen are out in the bar and I’m not sure what Esther is doing.”

“I just figured you all did things together.”

Charlotte frowned at him. “We aren’t joined at the hip. We do have our own lives Mr. Parker.”

Sidney let out a small laugh. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to imply you were incapable of being self-sufficient Miss Heywood.”

She let out a sigh. “It’s just Charlotte.” He glanced at her book. “Go ahead, I’m sure you have something to say about my book.”

He flushed. “I happen to like Jane Austen. But please do not tell anyone, especially Babbers. I have my reputation to maintain.”

She rewarded him with an actual friendly smile. “Your secret is safe with me.” One of the café workers came by. “I’m sorry Charlotte, but we are out of the turkey. I can fix a ham sandwich instead if you would like.”

Sidney looked at her. “You haven’t had dinner yet?”

“No, I’ve been busy.” Alison was a nervous wreck getting ready for her date. Charlotte had to take over curling her hair as she was afraid Alison was going to burn off her locks.

“The place across the street is much better.”

She gave him a dubious look.

Sidney let out a sigh. “Think of it as a peace offering. You can argue the merits of Mr. Bingley verses Mr. Darcy.”

She gave him a pointed look. She was hungry and it sounded infinitely better than a ham sandwich. “Fine, but don’t think I’m going to give away any information on the club.”

He laughed at her as he helped her get her jacket on.

“Don’t tell me there is an actual gentleman underneath your façade.”

“You wound me madam.”

“Doubtful, but feel free to contradict my assumption of your character.” Charlotte said with a teasing smile and Sidney actually laughed in reply.

Charlotte was surprised as they sat over dinner discussing books in addition to Jane Austen and found they remarkably similar tastes in books. Occasionally, she found herself under his gaze of his study of her and it caused her to flush slightly. The evening passed so enjoyably she almost decided to give him information about the club just for the possibility of having another friendlier interaction with Mr. Parker.


	15. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther submits her article for publication in the London Times

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Mrs. Griffiths knew that Esther’s article was good. Too good not to print, so she referred her to Mrs. Sidaway’s office that handled the lifestyles. Mrs. Sidaway was a no-nonsense kind of lady. Esther knew her husband, Sam, from the restaurant where he bartended (and owned). Depending on how that relationship was going though, would determine if she would consider it for her section.

The older lady was always polite, even when things were rocky with her husband, but everyone knew exactly where they stood when they would leave their office. Mrs. Sally Sidaway read over the article that Mrs. Griffiths has forward to her.

When Esther had approached her office, Sally had been taken back. Esther had been in the building lots of times over the years, and always polite, but quiet. She knew there was some tension between her stepbrother and herself, but the only time she had heard about it was when Miss Bingley had tried to submit an article about the fight scene at the club. 

Sally had shot that one down quickly. The lifestyle section was not the gossip mill. If Caroline wanted to get that article printed, she would have to go through Mrs. Griffiths, who everyone knew only cared for happy ever after.

Sally had heard Miss Bingley complain several times around the water cooler about her article being rejected. Miss Bingley was out on a head hunt after that, and Sally had a few times where she had to defend her stance on some articles. She also had heard Miss Bingley was after one of London’s premier bachelors. 

Sally was having a good time with the spouse, so she had arranged Clara to drop some information with Mr. Crowe and let the gods of fate play their part. She doubted Esther was going to give him the time of day after her experience with Lord Holland, but if she did, then it made her feel like she did something positive. One less eligible bachelor for Miss Bingley.

Months had gone by and there was no information, other than Sam said mostly each week Babington would offer to buy her a drink and she would still turn him down. Even Sam had gotten into some of their conversations. Then, Sam had heard Lord Babington had given up the hunt. Sally was a tad disappointed.

“I have to say, Miss Denham, your article took me by surprise. It has a whimsical feel to it. It is nothing like your other work.”

Esther laughed. “No, I suppose not.”

“I was surprised when Mrs. Griffiths decline it though.”

“Well, I haven’t exactly been writing too much these days. Perchance I no longer have it in me.”

Sally laughed. “Oh, no. It is still there dear. I just did not realize underneath your exterior, there lies a bit of a hopeless romantic. The way you tie your story in with the men in Jane Austen’s characters. It is a delightful article. The question is, though, on whether how they will respond to their characterizations, despite not really being directly compared. I have not met Mr. Parker, so I can only assume his personality much be something like Mr. Darcy, since I know the other two. The ladies of London will positively eat this up. If Mr. Parker is as half as handsome with his miserable half of Pemberley, he will undoubtedly be running for the hills for cover from the ladies banging down his door.”

“I have a photo.” Esther handed her the envelope to which Sally looked at the photo.

“Very nice. Is this Mr. Mulligan’s work?”

“No, Miss Alison Heywood, so she should get appropriate credit for the photo.”

“And you are sticking with your pseudo name?”

Esther laughed. “Absolutely. I don’t want any haters after me and that includes the lot of gentlemen who are bound to become famous, more than they already are.” She left Sally’s office and headed out to see if Charlotte wanted to go out to lunch.


	16. The Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington has to leave and hopes Esther takes a rain check

The Days After

Babington stood in the kitchen trying to decide what to do. Did he follow her back? Did he just leave? If he followed her back, then what? His body twitched. It was trying to tell him what he really wants to do. The feeling was strong. What did she want him to do? She had not exactly complained he was still there nor did she kick him out. The conversation at breakfast was good, up until the point she mentioned moving to Sanditon.

It did not sound like Lady D had asked her to come to Sanditon. More like a demand that she comes to Sanditon. Parker had the same thing with his brother Tom. Babington let out a snort, knowing the two had something in common when it came to Sanditon. It was not voluntarily, although Parker had a little bit of an incentive knowing Charlotte was there.

He needed to know how long she was going to be there. Sanditon really was not that far. Travel time would be horrendous, but he could go down on the weekends. He started thinking about it and realized he had not even found out if she was on the same page. What if she was just looking for a one-night stand?

He took a deep breath. He decided he would see if she wanted to go out to dinner later. He made his way down the hall. She was already wrapped back up in the bed. He sat down next to her (the line of pillows had been rearranged to a more sensible set up).

“Babington,” she murmured as she felt as shift in the mattress.

He could not but reach out to push her hair back away from her face. Well, he guessed this was his answer. She was not in any shape for a conversation. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Doctor’s order Miss Denham. Get some rest.” He grinned to himself telling her she was going to need it. “I’ll call you later to check on you.” She mumbled something. “Unless you are still wearing my shirt later, then I might come retrieve it.”

“I don’t know if your bacon was quite that good.” She mumbled enough to be distinctly understood despite being sleepy, causing him to laugh uproarishly.

“Well maybe Miss Denham, if you are lucky, I will redeem myself.”

He expected a witty comeback, but apparently, she was asleep again. Letting out a small sigh, he took one last look at her before heading out the door.

His normal Saturday routine was all discombobulated. He normally would get up, go for a run, shower, eat breakfast with the family-which was more like brunch, do some work if needed, late lunch if he had time and then depending on what his friends were doing, some much needed stress relief.

He obviously would be later than normal for his breakfast with the family, which would undoubtedly bring questions he did not have any answers for. You know, why are you late, where have you been, how was your date-well at least he knew that answer. Miss Perry was definitely not the one.

Usually, his mother’s blind dates were much better, but she was far out in left field on this one. He would have to give her some grief over it. Lady Kat’s claws must be getting dull, Babington mused to himself. The thought led to other thoughts about dating. He knew some things about Miss Denham, but as he only found out who she was the last few weeks, he realized he did not know all that much about her.

Well, thank goodness for social media these days. He decided that he would spend some time this afternoon trying to find out more about so he could meticulously plan a date.

Unfortunately, real life dictated his ability to follow through as he had to fly out to Italy for business. He let out a sigh as he looked out the window of the plane. He could not exactly tell his father that he could not go, because he finally got a chance with Esther. He still did not know if she really wanted the same thing.

She did at least answer her cell phone when he called to tell her he had to go out of town for business.

He had spent the last hour mulling over whether her tone implied she was skeptical of him going out of town for business. He decided to send her an email once he got checked into his hotel.

As he sat there looking at his laptop, he typed something up and decided it was too business like. He deleted that and started over. He did not like that either. Finally, he decided to write what he wanted to do. That email was pretty steamy and had been composed after a few glasses of a choice beverage. That email was too forward. He let out a sigh. It was too bad, because well, it was rather well composed for one of those and he could honestly say he had not ever written anything like it before to anyone. He was not quite ready to delete it, so he saved it in his draft folder.

He decided to write, just briefly, a few lines inquiring if she would be interested in a day out collectively as a club get together rather than what could be considered their first date. She had mentioned sober Esther never invited anyone over, which made him wonder if perhaps there might be some trust issues. If so, he had completely overstepped by staying the night even if nothing happened. It was important that she trust him.

He had found not a whole lot on social media through any direct links, but things he had been able to piece together by friends of friends. One of which was that despite the exterior, Miss Denham did have a romantic bone in her body. 

There were posts about art and art exhibitions on her account. Most of the photos that corresponded were of Vincent van Gough Monet and Renoir. There was some mention of some of the great houses in London and surrounding area that had been used for settings in different adaptations of Jane Austen novels.

Then, it seemed she had become a mole. The last post on her page was years ago. He wondered why that was. Why would someone, who a writer just suddenly stop writing? There was no mention of any serious injuries with the bus incident, so she had not been laid up in the hospital. 

He talked about Charlotte’s research project for her article and decided to leave the email in such a way that he was looking for a reply without directly saying he was expecting a reply. The thing he learned about Esther over the last twenty weeks, she generally did not do anything she did not want to do.

Which why it was odd that she was moving to Sanditon per her aunt’s demand.


	17. The SoulMate Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte takes the forms to see if they make a match.

The SoulMate Test

Charlotte looked at the collection of questionnaires that she accumulated from her friends as well as some others from the London Times that were willing to be test dummies. She looked back at the website on her laptop. She was still skeptical that a test could accurately guarantee the best results of a match.

How many websites were there for dating? How many of them try to predict the exact same things? Compatibility. Was it possible for a test to determine two people of millions were that compatible? Charlotte chewed on the top of the pencil. She had a meeting with the inventor (if that is the correct term) of the preliminary questionnaire by the name of Mr. Campion.

He had decided to create the test through various statistical information (he was apparently some sort of mathematical genius), along with his IT genius friend, Mr. Darcy, and they designed this very thing. Charlotte’s cousin, Mrs. Collins, was a close friend of Mr. Darcy’s wife which allowed her unparallel access. Through the small sampling that Charlotte was going to provide, they were going to run those tests in a batch and give her unprecedented access to review the results.

How did she know they would even be somewhat remotely accurate? Well, in addition to Mr. Darcy’s match to his own wife, his friend, Mr. Bingley and his wife, Mr. Campion had mentioned it had also made a match to others in the database. Still though, Charlotte decided to answer the questions herself. She highly doubted she would match any of the limited tests on file.

She handed the tests over to Mr. Campion. He was an older but distinguished gentleman. Already wealthy, once this test took off, she was certain the man would have income to last several generations even if they were reckless with the estate.

“I’ll be right back Miss Heywood. It won’t take Darcy’s computer to compile these results quickly.” He said cheerfully as she decided to drink her water and look at the photos   
around the room. Most predominately, was the photo of Mr. Campion and what must be his much younger posh wife. Charlotte mused to herself looking at the ring the lady was flashing by holding her arm across Mr. Campion’s chest as he had his arm around her waist that he had to hold her up under all that weight. It would be nice to have a nice ring, but then there was just this gaudy thing Mrs. Campion was sporting.

Charlotte studied the other photos that were apparently taken around the world. Most of the photos show Mrs. Campion dressed nice enough that Charlotte wondered if she was party of London’s elite society. All the photos, there was nothing out of place on Mrs. Campion. Charlotte figured she must have some of assistant that ensured it was that way. Mrs. Campion must be extremely high maintenance.

“Ah, so Mr. Darcy has compiled the results in two batches for you to review. Of course, you get a copy of all the questionnaires. There are results between the questionnaires you gave us as well as those against the ones we already have in our database. I will need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement.”

“Why are you including ones you already have in your database?” Charlotte asked.

“Well, I suppose you didn’t know that Mr. Parker was once engaged to one of our earlier volunteers.”

She gave him an inquisitive look. 

“Eliza Starling, who was my former wife.”

“And your test matched the both of you correct?”

Mr. Campion laughed. “Oh, Miss Heywood, you are a funny girl. Not at all, I can assure you, but Mrs. Campion was not actually matched to anyone. It doesn’t mean she’s not a match to someone; she just wasn’t a match for someone in our limited database.” He smiled at her. “I was curious though to see if the results would match them. It didn’t by the way, but it did match him with someone in the group.” He let out a little laugh.

Charlotte furled her eyebrows. “But if you did not match, then why would you marry her? I would think you would want to promote your product.”

“No offense Miss Heywood, but my former wife is a beautiful lady. We were not exactly born on the same side of the street. Quite bluntly, there was something we both agreed on. I like shiny things; she likes shiny things. It was mutually beneficial. The rest is rather trivial.” He let out a small sigh. “Please don’t report that though.”

“So, who were you matched with then?”

He gave her a polite smile. “Let’s see if your investigative work is up to that challenge.”

So, there she was sitting at the table, piles of paperwork around her as she took some notes in her journal. Mr. Campion lit a match in her inquisitive mind to see if she could figure out who he had been matched with. Obviously, she could rule out his former wife. He had seemed genuinely amused at finding out he had been matched. She could only conclude then, the match had to come from one of the newer questionnaires. She was concentrating on taking notes that it took a minute to realize her phone had gone off.

“Hello?” Charlotte answered as if she did not know who it was, but with the invention of caller id, she already knew it was Mr. Parker, specifically Sidney.

“Good afternoon, Charlotte,” the rich tone of Sidney’s voice gave her goose bumps.

“Mr. Parker,” she answered back.

“I thought we were on a first name basis now.”

“Sorry, Sidney. It’s still very new.” 

He laughed. “I was wondering how your research was coming along?”

“There’s a lot to shift through.”

“Care to have an extra set of eyes? I have to say I’m a little curious myself.” Sidney had been toying with calling Charlotte but only after speaking with Babington did, he think of a   
good reason to call. “I’ll bring Chinese.”

Charlotte laughed. “Oh, did you think all the Heywood’s have a weakness for Chinese food?”

“Crowe may have said that Alison and you both do have a fondness for it.”

“Well, I am on my own this evening and I could use the extra help.”

“Perfect!”

Sidney heard Charlotte laugh and he smiled on the phone. Plans made, Sidney left Bedford Place to pick up dinner and help Charlotte with her research.


	18. The Wit of Jane Austen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus club is together at the Chatsworth House taking a tour.
> 
> Will the time together be well spent or will people find that despite compatibility scores, some things are just not meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babington is back in town and intends to spend his time getting to find out what if Esther is on the same page.

The Wit of Austen

“What are men to rocks and mountains?” The tour guide at Chatsworth House had been heard quoting to the large group assembled. How Babington had managed to coordinate their own groups outing had taken somewhat of a miracle named Charlotte Heywood. Primarily, for James, Fred, Clara and Georgiana as Esther, Charlotte and Alison had already stopped working as they had prepared to leave towards Sanditon.

Sidney of course was still flying pretty high after helping with Charlotte’s research project and somehow, he had managed to find the only tests results that mattered to him (Charlotte and his), especially when it gave them a surprisingly good compatibility rate despite their initial few meetings. Babington had inquired further, but apparently there was still a lot to decipher. Since Sidney had been there, they had concentrated on theirs (and as well as Mr. Campion and the former Mrs. Campion) for comparison. She said that she should have the rest of her research completed within the first week after they arrive in Sanditon.

Babington studied Esther. She had not written him back, well not what he had hoped. Still though, it was forward motion, and he was content. His one week out of town business had turned into ten days. This was the last weekend before she would be leaving. Instead of spending one-on-one time, here he was with out with the group. Sidney kept giving him looks, while Crowe thankfully had been preoccupied with Alison, otherwise, he was certain between the looks and Crowe’s normal retorts, any forward progress would had been sent into the negative range before lunch.

He watched her as she studied the paintings. “So, you are off to Sanditon soon?” She glanced up at him as the touring group moved around them.

The tour guide was walking by once again and decided to randomly throw in another quote to no one in particular, “the distance is nothing when one has a motive.” 

She heard him snort. “I don’t remember being witty as a requirement as a tour guide.” Babington said to her amusement.

“But he does manage it so well.” Esther said glancing at him. “I imagine there is probably some sort of bet of how many quotes they can use during the day. What do you think?”

He let out a small chuckle. “It would be one way to pass the day. Perhaps we should have Charlotte research it for an article.”

“I’m sure Mrs. Sidaway would not find it entertaining unless she found a way to tie it to some sort of tragic love story. Mrs. Griffiths will of course eat it up as long as it has a happy ending.”

“You are probably right.”

“Probably?” She gave him an inquisitive look. “I know those two ladies like the back of my hand.”

“I should thank you by the way for that.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Really? Just how did the London Times get an original photo?”

“Have you asked Alison? It was her photo, and she seems quite obsessed with your friend.”

He gave her a look of disbelief. “Are you seriously telling me that Alison submitted that article?”

“I have not written any stories.”

“Just what exactly is it that you do again?”

“Consumer reports, product testing, finance. Investigative.”

“So, Jane Austen isn’t your type of thing?”

“Who doesn’t like Jane Austen? Besides, I have a reputation to uphold.”

“What reputation would that be again?”

“Cynical of course.” Esther looked at him sideways. She heard him let out a sigh.

“Yes, one would hate to ruin that reputation. Back to my original question though, when are you leaving for Sanditon?”

“The movers come on Monday and I have my final walk through with the property manager Tuesday morning.” Babington let out a breath. Three nights. He thought about his schedule. Certainly, he should be able to take Monday off. He would have to get a hold of his secretary to rearrange his Monday schedule. Rosie was capable enough to handle it. 

His mind started racing around the possibilities of what they could do (besides the most obvious). So, he had what was left for today, Sunday and Monday. Of course, she could easily already have plans for those days. Heck, he was supposed to go his parents’ house tomorrow for brunch now that he had missed two Saturdays in a row.

The tour guide glanced over at the pair. Of course, he had recognized the man from the photo. It had only been accompanied by an article dedicated to the men of Jane Austen. 

In fact, he had seen the other two as well. Being the nosey person, he was (tour guides get paid to be that way in some places), he had discreetly inquired some of the others of that party as to who they were.

He almost let out a snort finding out that one such person was a lord, in reality. It was like a Jane Austen storyline walking the halls in real life. He glanced around. He could tell there were a few people that might recognize them, but for the most part, they were just part of a group touring the grand house. He walked back towards them as his shift was ending and the other tour guide was taking over. Once again, he listened in to their conversation so he could make yet another witty remark.

“I was delighted to finally hear back from you.”

“Were you?”

“I didn’t know if the group ever did outings together, other than the usual.”

The tour guide smirked at them as he walked by. “It’s such a happiness when good people get together.”

Babington looked at Esther with a mixed look of amusement and annoyance at the tour guide.

“More in the beginning, less these days. Fred and James got a job remodeling a home for Mrs. Campion, well the former Mrs. Campion.” Esther let out a smirk. “Maybe, he should call them by numbers. Eliza.”

“Just how many does he have?”

“Oh,” she took his arm to take him into her confidence away from everyone. She lowered her voice. “Technically, Eliza was his fifth.”

“What?” He let out a laugh of disbelief.

“His first was when he was a minor and his parents had it annulled, although it probably shouldn’t had been. Wife number two was an older lady, which is where he got the bulk of his assets. Wife number three was a Russian model and did not last six months. Wife four, was my favorite. Jane. She was a sweet lady. My aunt was good friends with her. But, as with all good things, Eliza batted her eyes at him, and he divorced Jane. Of course, I hear now he is on the search for wife number six.”

He looked at her. “I seriously believe you are jesting.”

Esther held up two fingers. “Scouts honor. Besides, I told you. I don’t write stories.” She grinned at him. “If you do not believe me, ask Charlotte. He’s the one that told her he was using his SoulMate test to find the next victim.”

He laughed. “You honestly don’t believe that.”

“Who in their right mind marries six times? I know they say practice makes perfect, but at some point, you just have to admit that some people are just not made to be in relationships.” He observed her again. Was there some sort of double meaning there? Did she think she was not made for a relationship?

“I know Eliza, well before she married Mr. Campion.”

Esther plugged her ears. “Please stop right there.”

“Not like that!” He laughed. “Just how do you know so much about her?” And just like that, Babington could feel the shift in their dynamics. They were looking at each other. 

Babington caught it; the brief hurt expression in her eyes before the loud obnoxious voice of Crowe crooned out towards them.

“Babbers!”


	19. Yet More Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club is still taking their tour.
> 
> A conversation between Sidney and Charlotte

Yet More Assumptions?

“So, Miss Heywood, any observations you care to share?” Sidney glanced over towards her as she looked over an open journal that was displayed on a small writing desk.

Charlotte gave him a humorous glance. “It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.”

Sidney let out a snort. “Really?”

Charlotte laughed. “I’m not lying. It’s what it says right here.” She pointed at the journal. “I mean, Mr. Campion did act like he was looking for a wife and he’s about the only man I know that has a fortune.” She looked around. “Grant it, it’s not the 1800s anymore, and in fact, society has a vastly different perception of marriages and relationships. I mean the divorce rate is thirty percent these days.”

“You are starting to sound like a skeptic. I had not thought you so.”

Charlotte frowned at him. “Well, isn’t that why Mr. Darcy and Mr. Campion created the SoulMate Test?”

“Personally, I figured it was more for the money. Do you know how many people subscribe to things like that to find that special someone?”

Charlotte laughed. “Well, as I have been doing research for an article based on that, yes I do. Are you saying that you don’t believe in compatibility tests?”

“Well, I’m just saying that there are things that can’t be measured.”

“Anything can be measured Sidney.”

“Can it? Everything can be subjective.” He glanced up at a painting on the wall. “For instance, artwork. Not everyone is going to love the same piece 100% of the time. So, why   
someone else values capability, someone else might value the inexperience.”

Charlotte looked at him and was wondering what kind of level of experience Sidney was referring to. Were they talking about relationships? That was the topic of discussion before.

“Are you saying you don’t value compatibility in a relationship?”

“I believe it is a good foundation, but even if a test says you are 100% compatible with someone doesn’t necessarily mean the relationship is not going to have its own share of problems.”

Charlotte let out a laugh. “No relationship is ever perfect. Even I do not believe that. There should at least be equality in affection though. Don’t you agree?”

Sidney studied her for a moment and glanced away. He thought about Eliza. There was not any equality of affection in that relationship. He just did not realize it at the time. At the time, he did not care. Of course, he had not really thought about what he wanted in a relationship.

“You are right, of course. No relationship is perfect and there needs to be equality in affection.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Parker, but did you just say I was right?” She gave him a teasing grin. “I do believe I should go buy a lotto ticket.”

Sidney laughed. “I suppose I did. It was clearly unintentional on my part though.”

“I will still take it as the greatest compliment imaginable.”

They walked along following behind the group, each in their own thoughts for a few minutes. “Are you looking forward to moving to Sanditon?”

“I do believe it will be a good adventure.”

“And what are you going to do there again?”

“I’ll be an editor at the Gazette.”

“You sound a little disappointed.”

“I hope to get a journalist position.”

“You want to write then?”

“Yes, I’ve always enjoyed researching and writing. It is just a little harder to get into the market than I thought.”

“Maybe you will find some big story there and become famous.”

Charlotte laughed. “I doubt it. I plan on enjoying my time there. It is not every day I get the chance to stay in a seaside resort area. I plan on spending plenty of time on the beach. I will worry about finding a big story when I have to figure out what I’m going to do if I return to London.”

“If?”

“Yes, with the Times being taken over, I essentially lost my job.”

“I’m sure Babington,”

“Oh, no it’s alright. I was low man on the totem pole. I am not going to try to pull that card.”

“Why not? Sometimes, it is not what you know, but who you know.”

“Well, to be perfectly honest Sidney, the bus club is essentially coming to an end. Why else did you think Esther let Babington buy that drink before he was a member of the club?”

“Are you saying the club won’t be back together after the summer?”

“I get the feeling that there’s going to be a lot of changes this summer. I don’t even know if we will all be back after the summer.”


	20. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick Tock-When something seems to good to be true, it usually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle Up. Rough time ahead for Sidolette.

Tick Tock

It is said that when something is bound to go wrong, it is always at the worst possible moment. Just as Sidney was going to contradict Charlotte to tell her that absolutely she would be back in London after the summer, an all too familiar voice called out. Not a voice that reflected a questioning tone of someone who had not seen someone in so long, they were not sure that was that person. Not a voice of a long-lost friend. No. It was the voice of someone claiming prior knowledge. Intimate knowledge.

“Sidney, darling,” the words were coming out of her pink colored lips adoringly, “this must be fate.” Charlotte looked at the posh lady, in her perfectly manicured tailored dress and her blonde hair fashioned as if she was just coming from a photo shoot. She gave Charlotte a hoity glance from top to bottom with a disdainful look before completely ignoring the girl.

Charlotte would not say she looked like she just rolled out of bed, but she was moderately casually dressed in her capris and coordinated tank top. Her hair, she imagines, was probably looking slightly wild as she had forgotten her hair tie and they had walked outside in the garden with just a light breeze. Of course, standing next to the other woman, she felt not anywhere near the same playing field.

“Mrs. Campion, I had not,” Sidney began to say feeling Charlotte’s discomfort as Eliza snaked her hand around his arm.

“Oh, I know. There are just so many people here. I tried to tell Lord Holland we should make this a private event, but you know men,” she glanced at Charlotte as if trying to include her in the conversation, “they are so fickle. What do they know?” She let out a little laugh. “He went to find her of course.”

Sidney gave Mrs. Campion a bewildered look. “Who?”

“Lord Holland. He swears it must be fate.”

“I’m not following.”

“Miss Denham. He had seen her as we were walking back from the gardens.”

Charlotte frowned at Mrs. Campion. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Esther had no desire to interact with Lord Holland-drunk or sober. She must find Esther at once. 

She glanced at Sidney who still did not seem inclined to even make proper introductions. Giving him a look, she excused herself under the impression she had heard her phone had a missed call. She could hear Mrs. Campion letting out another laugh as she walked away.

“Oh Sidney,” Charlotte could hear her purr towards him. She imagined she was speaking directly in his ear. Which led to other imaginative images, thus making Charlotte feel incredibly angry to the point, she walked directly into Mr. Crowe.

“Oh, please forgive me.” Charlotte said glancing up.

Crowe just gave his typical laugh. “Heywood, I know you find my looks more desirable than Parker, but I can only handle one of you at a time.” Crowe glanced over towards Alison who was delightfully delirious taking photos in a private section that he had arranged with the curator for special access. “What is it?”

Charlotte took a deep breath to focus herself from Mrs. Campion. “Lord Holland is here. I need to warn Esther.”

He gave her a confused look. “Does she know Lord Holland?”

Charlotte gave him a look of disbelieve, but then remembered maybe they were not in the same circles. “They were engaged to be married.” Crowe’s eyes got large. “Anyway, long story short, she will not be wanting to catch up for old times’ sake. I need to find her.”

“Do you realize how big this house is? Have you tried calling her?”

“Her phone goes straight to voicemail.”

“Babington?”

Charlotte gave him a look. “And just why would I have Babington’s phone number?”

“Ah, good point,” Crowe said in a teasing tone. “Let me try.” Crowe got out his phone, but it did the same thing. “Perhaps, they are otherwise engaged.” Charlotte gave him a confused look. “You know.”

“Obviously, I don’t know Crowe.”

Crowe was not sure if he was embarrassed for Charlotte or for himself thinking that knowing Babington, he had corralled her into some dark corner to shag her. Babington had been drinking on his trip a little bit more than usual one night as Crowe received the most entertaining email that was clearly for another recipient. Crowe had enjoyed tormenting   
Babington relentlessly over that. After Babington had calmed down, he took the teasing better although it was still highly discouraged, especially if Esther was in the vicinity.

“It’s just I believe Babington would like to spend some time alone with Esther before she leaves. He probably talked her into going for a nice romantic walk.”

Charlotte let out a sigh. How would they find Esther before Lord Holland? She glanced over at Alison. “How did she get into a private access area?”

Crowe smiled. “I happen to have friends in all sorts of places,” Crowe said pleasantly.

“Do any of these friends have access to the security camera’s?” Charlotte glanced around, “you know so we can locate Esther?”

“Why Miss Heywood, I believe you have the excellent makings of a police detective. Let us go get your sister and make haste!”

Georgiana held James’ hand as they walked out in the gardens. “I wish you were coming to Sanditon.”

“I am almost done with Mrs. Campion’s project.” James gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I still think we need to talk to Sidney.”

Georgiana let out a sigh. “You know we can’t. He will not ever allow me to make my own decisions.”

He tilted his head towards her. “Georgiana, I think you are selling yourself short. He values your confidence a lot more than you think.”

“I do not even know why you are acting like Sidney Parker is some sort of saint. You are just as befuddled as Charlotte. You cannot trust a single word he says.”

James frowned. “What has he said to Charlotte?”

Georgiana laughed. “Oh, you know, just the typical nonsense that gets a girl thinking she is special just so he can get into her pants. And she will eat it all up too. Sidney Parker   
is the love ‘em and leave ‘em kind. And poor Charlotte will be heartbroken.”

James looked at Georgiana and agreed. Charlotte would be the kind of girl that would be heartbroken over a one-night stand. He decided that he should tell her that Sidney Parker is that kind of guy. Charlotte may not believe Georgiana, but he was confident that she would believe him. They did after all have a short relationship.

“You are right of course Georgiana. She would be heartbroken. I shall talk to her. I would not want to see her hurt any more than you.” Georgiana gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

“That is why I find you so attractive James. You are the most sensitive caring man I have ever met.”

James laughed as he decided to give her a proper kiss. He walked her to a quieter part of the garden where no one really was walking. He stopped her and kissed her good. Of course, there was one thing about Georgiana that James enjoyed the most. Which was when Georgiana wanted to do something, she could not be stopped. He was fairly sure she would had dragged him behind a bush, but as fate would have it, Sidney Parker had seen him kissing her.

“James Stringer!” Sidney’s voice was loud and obnoxious, James decided at that particular moment. He was quite sure Sidney was going to brawl with him right there, but Georgiana stepped in between them.

“You cannot tell me who I can or cannot,” Georgiana began to say.

“I am your guardian Georgiana. I most certainly can!”

“It is not fair. Why do you get to be the judge of who I can date? You did not like Otis, thinking he was not a respectable gentleman and got him sent off in the navy. Now, I find a respectable gentleman and he is not good enough either! It is not fair!”

“Sidney,” James began to say.

“Thank you, Mr. Stringer, but this is not any of your concern.” It suddenly dawned on him that Charlotte had spent a lot of time with Georgiana lately. And when he seen her, he had seen James. He narrowed his eyes at James. “How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been seeing Georgiana behind my back?” Sidney said in a distasteful tone.

“That is hardly fair. I wouldn’t say I’ve been sneaking around with her.” James said in rebuttal.

“What would you call it?”

“I’d call it a proper courting. Miss Heywood always ensures Miss Lambe is not alone.” As soon as he said it, he knew he said too much.

“Oh, so Miss Heywood has been involved with this. I should had known she could not be trusted.”

“And I should had known that despite your professed concern, you care nothing for her happiness!” Sidney had been so angry with Georgiana and James that he had not seen Charlotte approach.

He ran his hand through his hair. “I’d ask you to refrain from judging a situation you do not understand!”

“I understand perfectly well.”

“Of course, you do.” Sidney said sarcastically. 

A security guard came over with another worker. “Is everything alright here?” The man looked like he was hoping not to have to call for support.

Sidney let out an angry sigh and gritted through his teeth. “Everything is fine.” The man looked to the ladies for reassurance. Charlotte had her arms around Georgiana to comfort her. James glanced at Georgiana and Charlotte before walking off towards Fred and Clara who they could all see walking towards them.

Charlotte glared at Sidney and he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. “What a perfect ending to a fucking perfect day.” Charlotte said gratingly as she led Georgiana back towards her car.


	21. Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter:
> 
> Babington talks to his father for some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> The Bus Club is taking a tour of the grand house used in the P&P movie. 
> 
> Our couples spend some time together and just when it seems things are going good, Mrs. Campion and Lord Dutton arrive and rain on the parade.
> 
> Sidney learns Georgiana has been seeing James without his knowledge (but with Charlotte as a chaperone); Babington meets Esther's former fiance.

Facts

Chester Babington looked at his son as he came entering his study on late Saturday afternoon. “Well, this is a surprise. Your mother was not expecting you until tomorrow morning for brunch.” He continued to appraise his son after Babington went to pour himself a drink before sitting down in the armchair across from his father. Chester waited patiently for his son to formulate his thoughts.

Babington swirled his drink in contemplation of how his little outing had gone from a good time to a complete shit show. Sidney was on a rampage from finding out Georgiana had been seeing James, which Babington tried to reason with him that James seemed to be a decent guy, but he felt Charlotte was keeping secrets from him since she was in on the arrangement. It had triggered something from his previous relationship with Mrs. Campion. Babington let out a long sigh. Mrs. Campion who had to be there with Lord Dutton doing God knows what. 

Crowe, along with the Heywood sisters, had tried to be proactive about relaying that tidbit of information before they suddenly appeared on the scene. Unfortunately, the adage of a day late and a dollar short was a true statement. It apparently was the last place Esther had been expecting to see her former fiancé. Lord Dutton was all too happy to relate that tidbit of information. Things had progressed from bad to worse when Mrs. Campion finally caught up to them.

“Well?” Chester said after watching his son for a good five minutes.

“Have you ever been in the right place but at the wrong time?”

Chester laughed. “There’s no such juncture. Things always happen for a reason.”

“Do they?” Babington asked himself. “I wonder.”

“Yes, so either capitalize from it or learn from it.” Chester gave his son a look. “You will need to tell me what happened if you are expecting some great wisdom from the old man.” Babington looked at his father. Slowly, after his son told him a few things and after some much-needed clarification through an interview, Chester was able to piece together a reasonable course of action.

“Seems like a simple solution can be applied in this situation.” Chester said to his son. Babington looked at his father perplexed. “You just need to talk to her.”

Babington rolled his eyes as if his father’s advice was not good advice.

“Look, if you really like this girl-which it seems you do, then go for broke. Put it all out there.”

“But Dutton,”

His father gave him a glare. “Is not in any better position to plead his case. There is obviously some history there but unless you tell her what your intentions or feelings on the subject are, then you are conceding the race. If so, then obviously you are not crazy about her like you believe you are. I hate to say it son, but either you need to shit or get off the pot. It doesn’t mean everything will be smooth sailing, and it probably won’t, but either she’s worth the fight or she is not.” Chester stood up and place his hand on his son’s shoulder reassuringly. “Be decisive. Do not sit on the fence. There are no winners for spectators.” Chester left his son there to reflect on his wisdom.


	22. Beach Bum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison and Charlotte head to Sanditon early after the events on Saturday.
> 
> Charlotte is restless and goes to sit on the beach.
> 
> Charlotte is there during a critical moment.
> 
> Charlotte is invited for dinner.

Beach Bum

Charlotte curled her toes under the sand as she watched the tide roll in and out along the beach. Everything had been going so well with Sidney and then everything had gone terrible. She had finished studying all the test results. How could the test be so wrong about two people? In an alternate universe somewhere, Charlotte Heywood’s most compatible match was Sidney Parker. The results were astounding. She had lost sleep thinking about telling him and wondering how he would feel about it.

It was the perfect location. She had thought about talking about Pride and Prejudice, how the main characters were like oil and water but through a series of events were actually remarkably similar. Lizzy and Darcy. Charlotte and Sidney.

Unfortunately, he had decided her confidentiality of James courtship with Georgiana was a betrayal of trust. She thought he would be glad that she was Georgiana’s chaperone, not that she believed James was a bad suitor. Georgiana was finally beginning to be happier since their initial meeting all those months ago.

Alison and she left for Sanditon as soon as they dropped Esther off at her apartment. Charlotte felt bad for leaving Esther in her own miserable state, but Esther insisted she had Clara to rely on and they should go ahead and go. Esther would be down after the movers came in a few days anyway.

Alison had taken the extra few days arranging the kitchen and they had gone shopping on Sunday to get food in the house. Alison was the only one of the three that had a good day on Saturday. She gave Charlotte her space on Saturday and did not talk much as they drove down. But when she heard Charlotte crying late Saturday night, she crawled into the massive bed with her and comforted her.

Charlotte got up early and left her sister a note, needing to get some fresh air and exercise. It was going to be a nice warm sunny day. Charlotte’s self-reflection was interrupted by another lady yelling at her children to behave and to not stand so close to the tide. The lady obviously was outnumbered as three children ran around her while she was holding a baby. Charlotte thought the lady was very brave to take so many children by herself. She had her hands full.

Charlotte observed them as the older girls decided to build a sandcastle. They called out to their mother to find seashells to decorate their castle while the older little boy had brought his bucket to get sea water. The lady was still holding the baby and calling out to Henry to not too close. Unfortunately, he did and got knocked down. In a flash, 

Charlotte had gone from bystander to rescuer as she jumped into the water to bring back the little boy to safety.

Henry coughed and cried as he had gotten scared from the perilous adventure and lost his bucket. The older lady was beside herself as she was clinging on to the baby and the little boy who she nearly lost. The mother was crying, the girls were upset because their mother was upset, and Charlotte was upset because it had been an emotional twenty-four hours.

“Oh, my little boy, we almost lost you.” Mary said crying and hugging the boy tightly. She looked at Charlotte. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can never repay your quick assistance.”

Charlotte managed to calm herself down. “It is alright. I am a trained lifeguard back home.” 

The little boy looks sad. “I lost my bucket.”

“It’s alright,” Mary said reassuringly. “We can get you a new bucket.” Mary looked at Charlotte. “Can I give you a hug?”

Charlotte let out a small nervous laugh. “Sure.”

“Are you new in town or just visiting?”

“Just here for the summer. I have a job with the Sanditon Gazette.”

“Oh, Lady Denham’s newspaper. Are you a writer?”

Charlotte smiled. “No, just an editor, but hopefully, one day. My sister is here too. She’s a photographer.”

“Mommy, who is the nice lady you are talking to?”

Charlotte laughed. “I’m Charlotte.”

“I’m Alicia.”

“I’m Jenny.”

“I’m Henry.”

Charlotte shook each of the children’s hands. She looked at Mary. “I’m Mary and this is James.”

“I’m very happy to meet you.”

“Will you be here tomorrow?”

“I’m afraid I have to go to work tomorrow. It’s my first day.”

“How about you join my family for dinner?”

“Oh, I,”

“You can bring your sister. Please, it is the least I can do, and it will be one less thing for you to worry about tomorrow.”

“Please Charlotte?” The young children all pleaded with her.

She smiled at them. “Very well.”

Mary smiled. “I’m so glad. Just ask Sally at the front desk for directions to the Trafalgar House. How about six o’clock? If you need to change the time, Sally has my contact information.”

“Alright. I will. Goodbye Mary. Goodbye Alicia, Jenny, Henry and James!”

“Bye Charlotte!”


	23. The Uninvited Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney arrives to Sanditon as requested by Henry after his near drowning.
> 
> Alison meets an unexpectant customer at Mr. Howard's general store.

Uninvited Dinner Guest

Sidney arrived as quickly as he could once, he heard from Tom that Henry had almost drowned last night. He had not wanted to answer the call when Tom’s name appeared on his cell phone, but he did out of habit. He could hear Henry in the background crying as he had woken up in a nightmare and was looking for Uncle Sidney. It was always odd to Sidney that Henry always seemed to reach out to him to battle the demons that plagued his nightmares instead of Tom, but Tom always laughed it off saying you do not bring a knife to a gun fight.

He had just a few things to do in the morning before he could make his way to Sanditon. He had planned on avoiding it, knowing she would be there, and lord knows he was still stewing over that situation. Babington told him he was being utterly unreasonable about the whole situation. It was not likely James was completely sneaking around Parker’s back, he knew Sidney would want a chaperone and Charlotte had done her due diligence. It was hardly fair to compare her to Eliza. After all, it was not Charlotte that was sneaking around and shagging anyone trying to improve her social status.

Sanditon was a good couple hour of driving which allowed him to reflect over the last several months. He really thought, especially the last few weeks, that his life had finally rebounded towards a life that he had thought he would always want to have: a wife and children. He had been looking forward to introducing Charlotte to Tom and Mary. 

Especially Mary and the children. He let out a sigh. 

By the time Sidney had pulled into the driveway at Trafalgar House, the steam had run its course. He would need to find Charlotte and apologize. First though, he would need to reassure Henry.

As he walked into Trafalgar House, it was nearing lunch time. “Sidney!” Tom yelled coming out of his office. “What are you doing here?”

“Have you forgotten Henry asked me to come?”

Tom laughed it off. “I’m sure he has forgotten all about it. Children have the attention span of twenty minutes if you are lucky.” Sidney looked at Tom. Tom was by his own admission, a child. “Besides, I know you are busy.”

“Not that busy that I can’t come to see him as he asked.”

“Well, he’s truly alright. There was no need for you to drive all the way down here, but now that you are, perhaps I can discuss some ideas with you. You have heard Lady Denham has sold her business interest in London.” Tom poured him a drink and gestured for Sidney to take a seat in the small seating area in his office.

“Yes, Babington Enterprises has taken it over.”

“You were always good friends with Lord Babington.” Tom said slightly trailing off.

“What may I ask is this about?”

Tom looked around to make sure Mary was not nearby. “Tourism in Sanditon is decreasing.” Sidney glanced at Tom’s desk that looked like a gale had breezed through. “We need something to draw the crowd back towards us.”

“What do you have in mind?” Sidney cringed speaking the words out loud. Last time he had asked Tom that, Tom had tried a small airline hotspot between some of the other lesser-known tourist traps and Sanditon. It turned out the cost had just been so astronomical to build the small runway and hangar, that there was no way to make it profitable even during its best season.

“I was actually hoping you might have some ideas?” Tom replied, asking more than stating. “You are more in tune with the business industry these days being in London.” 

Charlotte arrived at the Sanditon Gazette early. She knew from experience Lady Denham expected promptness of all her employees. She walked in and the approached the reception desk. A nice, older lady was busy answering the phones. The lady glanced up at her.

“I’m Charlotte Heywood, a new copy editor.”

The lady gave her a big smile. “I’m Sally. Let me ring Thomas.” Thomas is turned out was an older gentleman but with a cheerful look about him.

“Miss Heywood,” he greeted her warmly. “Come, let me show you to your desk and walk you around.” Thomas introduced Charlotte to the small staff and then left her with Becky to complete her paperwork.

“Have you been a copy editor long?” Becky asked as she gave Charlotte a clipboard with a bunch of paperwork to complete.

“Not long.”

“Oh,” was all Becky could say. “Have you been to Sanditon before?”

“No, this is my first time.”

“Where are you staying?”

“Denham Place.”

“That old place?” Becky asked perplexed. “You must know Eddie then.”

“Somewhat.”

Charlotte could tell she was frustrating Becky’s inquisitive nature. Becky let out a sigh. “Are you Eddie’s girlfriend?”

“What?” Charlotte laughed.

Becky gave her an appraising look. “Well, you fit the profile Lady Denham has selecting new hires.” Becky leaned forward in her seat giving a look of confidence between the ladies. “She’s been trying to marry off her niece and nephew for years.” 

Charlotte laughed. “I can safely assure you. I have no interest in Edward Denham.” Becky then gave her a friendly smile and leaned back. Charlotte concluded that Becky had her eye on him, and she was more than welcome to him. Her little interaction between Eddie had made her completely understand what kind of guy he was and that was before Esther had broken his nose.

Becky led her back to her desk and Charlotte spent the rest of the afternoon setting up her desk and making sure she could log into the network. She made a quick call to Alison to ensure Alison was having a good day.

“Oh, I was thinking of making mom’s cheesecake to take to dinner tonight.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Do you think I should grab some flowers to or a bottle of wine?”

Alison could hear Charlotte thinking through the phone. “Let us do flowers. Oh, can you pick me up a new sand bucket for Henry?” Charlotte had retold her sister last night the story about the beach.

“Do you think the girls would want something to?”

“Yes, something for them as well.”

“I’ll take care of it. Have you heard from Esther?”

“Not much, just a text saying she was still alive and hadn’t killed anyone.” Charlotte said with a laugh.

“Alright, well then I’m going to get the cheesecake set up and then run to the store. You will still be here about five?”

“Yes, I have a desire to change into something a little more relaxing than my current attire.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Alison went into the kitchen and finished preparing the cheesecake. She set it in the refrigerator and went to get ready to take the quick walk to the store.

A short walk from Denham Place was Howard’s General Store. Charlotte and Alison had found it when they had missed their turn to the small rode that led to Denham Place. It was where Alison had gone to get a few groceries while Charlotte had gone to the beach. Mr. Howard was an older gentleman who seemed to have decent manners, albeit he was a little overzealous with his necessity to talk. 

“Ah, Miss Heywood,” Mr. Howard greeted her as soon as the bell rang hanging on the door. “Back again so soon?” His tone implied he was happy to see her again.

Alison let out a polite laugh. “I’m looking for a sand bucket and things like that.”

He gave her a polite smile. “Going to build sandcastles?” He let out a chuckle. “Aisle 5, Miss Heywood.” Alison glanced up at the signs that hung through the general store. It had an old-time charm to it. She found a sand bucket that had a dump truck with some digging tools for Henry. For the girls, Alison found she bought them each a set of sand molds for castles and mermaids. She then bought them all sunglasses. 

She sat them on the counter and remembered she needed chocolate chips to make a drizzling sauce for the cheesecake. “One more thing,” she said politely and walked back to where she had seen them yesterday. She heard the doorbell ring as she contemplated how many packages she needed.

“Mr. Parker,” Mr. Howard greeted him as he strode into the store. Sidney tilted his head towards Mr. Howard and noticed the sand toys on his counter. After his discussion with Tom, Sidney had decided he needed some fresh air and he decided he needed to pick up something for the kids. He was after all, their favorite uncle.

Alison heard Sidney’s voice and grabbed her chocolate chips and looked through the aisles to find him. She found him looking at the sand toys. “Sidney.”

Sidney glanced up. “Alison.” He gave her a polite smile and glanced around. “Is Charlotte with you?”

Alison laughed. “She’s at work.”

“How silly of me. I forgot.”

“Going to build sandcastles?”

He smiled. “I forgot to pick something up for my nieces and nephews before I came. I wouldn’t be a good uncle if I showed up empty handed.”

Alison laughed. “Yes, you would be ostracized.”

“How is Charlotte?” He asked very carefully.

Alison let out a breath. “She is very upset.”

“Do you know when she will be home? I would like to speak with her.”

“We have dinner plans.”

There was a curious look in Sidney’s eyes, but Alison did not elaborate. He let out a sigh. He promised Mary he would be there for dinner tonight at Trafalgar House as well. Maybe, he could stop by afterwards. “You are settled in at Denham Place are you not?”

“We are.”

“Perhaps, I can stop by later. Can you text me when you have returned?”

Alison gave him a funny look. “Are you going to apologize for your behavior the other day?” She said in such a way that Sidney almost laughed at the facial expression had matched Charlotte’s on more than one occasion.

“I guess that will depend on if Charlotte lets me in the house.” Alison slightly flushed under Sidney’s look.


	24. Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington makes a play.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Babington gripped the steering wheel as he sat in the parking space just outside Esther’s loft. It seemed so easy. Just go up there and tell her. He was all set the other day. Why now did he feel all at sea? Probably because deep down he knew if it did not go well, there would be no way to reconcile. It would be the end and quite frankly, he did not want to think about it ending before it even had a chance to begin.

He did not know a whole lot about Lord Holland, except that Mrs. Campion had an affair with him, and now was on track to marry him. It was getting late and quite frankly; the darkness was adding to his emotional turmoil. His father was right. He could not go back. He was compelled to go forward. Babington walked into the foyer of the apartments. 

Directly to the elevators. He took a deep breath and exhaled as the elevator doors opened to her floor. He did not know what to expect.

She had been unreadable as soon as Lord Holland appeared. It was a face he had been familiar with all those months ago when he had first approached her. He did not particularly care for it. He had seen how more relaxed she had been in his company since his impromptu overnight visit and early this morning on the tour. He just remembered what his father had told him. Just put it out there. Of course, that was easy to say when it was not your heart that was on the line.

Esther sat on the couch while Clara brought her a cup of coffee. Fred was pacing around by the window like a caged animal. It was ironic that Holland had sought her out when he was supposed to be getting his engagement photos with Eliza. The last thing she remember him saying was that his thing with Eliza was strictly a business arrangement. She had given him a skeptical look as if she were really going to believe that. It probably was a business arrangement, but there were bound to be benefits that did not correlate to dollar signs. Where had Eliza gone? Well, directly to point B (for Bad Boy Parker). 

“Really, I’m fine Clara. You guys do not need to sit here and babysit me. I’m not going to go off the deep end.”

“It’s more for Holland. I don’t want to have to bail you out of jail when you try to kill him.” Fred said from the window.

Esther let out a snort. “I’m not about to go to jail. I am far too clever for that. I’ve done watched all those crime shows.”

Clara laughed. “Somehow that is not reassuring.” There was a knock on the door. “Are you expecting anyone?”

Esther sipped her coffee as she gone back to the kitchen for a refill. Certainly, Holland was not dumb enough, but then again, he left his engagement photography session to talk to her. He was rambling on about how it was a sign that their paths crossed again and how fate was giving them another chance. 

Clara opened the door and let out a surprise gasp but smiled at Babington. “Fred, time to go.” Clara gave Fred a grin. Esther frowned at Fred not knowing who was at the door. 

Glancing around the corner, she gave Babington a bewildered look. “Babington?” He gave her his usual smile. Esther glanced at Fred who was giving her a funny look.

“I was in the neighborhood, and you know, I thought I would check on you.” Babington gave Fred a slight tilt of his head in acknowledgement.

She gave him a look that clearly did not believe that line. 

Clara looked at Esther and mouthed for her to call her later, leaving with a grin with Fred.

He glanced around nervously. It was eerily quiet. “I came to apologize.”

“Apologize for what?”

He let out a laugh. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe for taking you to Chatsworth House and having an epic failure of a day.” He stepped into the kitchen with her. “Trust me, if I had known,”

“None of us knew, I hardly blame you. Besides, who would have thought Parker would fly off the handle about James and Georgianna.”

“I was talking about Holland.”

“You are implying I am still carrying some sort of torch.”

“Aren’t you?” He looked confused.

Esther looked at Babington for a moment then reached out to grab his shirt to pull him closer. “Not at all.” She gave him a little bit of a smirk before she kissed him. Babington’s mind was trying to shift through the short conversation since he got through the door. His mind decided to shut down after a few seconds and he decided to just go with the flow. For at least until he had her pinned up against the sink, then he suddenly remembered he was supposed to be having a substantial conversation with her.

“Wait, wait, wait.” He said as he broke the mad make out session that was going on. She gave him a puzzled look. 

“Babington, if you don’t take me to bed right this instant, I’m not ever going to talk to you again.”

“If we do this, you need to know I’m not a one-night kind of guy.”

Esther let out a sigh. “Babington do you always talk so much?” Babington was going to retort but caught the teasing look on Esther’s face. He gave her a smirk and then tossed her over his shoulder giving a good tap on her romp as he carried her to bed. He had given a thought of dropping her in a most unglorified manner on her bed but decided to go a different route as he let her body slide against his as he sat her down. There was no mistaking his current state of arousal. He captured her mouth with his as he picked back up where they had left off in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
